Can Our Love Last Forever?
by 4everkliq
Summary: Alexis is the niece of Shawn Michaels and brings her friend Lily with her on the road for the Summer. Alexis is hopelessly in love with Scott Hall, will he notice her?
1. Chapter 1

Can Our Love Last Forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this story. I only own Lily/Alexis. This story is rated M.

Summary: Alexis is the niece of Shawn Michaels and brings her friend Lily with her for the summer to visit her uncle. Alexis is hopelessly in love with Scott Hall, will he notice her?

Alexis and Lily have been friends for two years when Alexis gets a phone call from her uncle asking her if she'd like to go on the road with him for the Summer and to bring a friend if she wants.

" Hey Lily, want to go with me to visit my uncle?" Alexis asked.

" For how long?" Lily asked.

" The whole Summer. It will be fun, what do you say?"

" Sure why not sounds like fun. Better than staying here and being bored all Summer. So which uncles is this and where are we going?"

" My uncle Shawn, you haven't met him before. He works for the World Wrestling Entertainment so we'll be traveling,"

" Sweet, any cute guys?"

" Oh yeah lots,"

" Any of them you like in particular so I know to stay away from and not flirt with them?"

" Well," Alexis said putting her head down and blushing.

" So you do. Come on lets here it?" Lily said laughing.

" Ok ok, Scott and Kevin,"

" And exactly who are they?"

" My uncles friends, they're wrestlers as well,"

" I take it they're older and your uncle wouldn't approve,"

" That's right. Kevin is 38 and Scott is 40 but I don't care about that. There's just one problem," Alexis said sound disappointed.

" What's that?"

" They think of me as a little kid and don't think of me in that way. I'll always be HBK's niece and off limits,"

" Well then we'll just have to make them understand you're not off limits now won't we," Lily replied grinning.

" I love that look. That means you're plotting, do tell."

" Oh I will all in good time," Lily said as they both laughed.

WWE ARENA:

" So Alexis is coming on the road with us, I hope that's alright," Shawn said starring at his friends.

" Sounds fine to me. Haven't seen her in a while. How old is she now?" Paul asked.

" 19, she's also bringing a friend with her," Shawn said.

" That's cool, for how long?" Sean asked.

" The whole Summer. I haven't seen her for a couple of years so I thought it would be nice to catch up," Shawn said.

" Last time I remember seeing her was when she was 15," Scott said.

" Yeah it has been a while. Are you guys sure you don't care. I mean two girls on the road might cramp some of your styles," Shawn said.

" I think it would be good for us. We might get a little cramped on the van but I think having girls with us might make us behave more," Kevin said as the rest of them laughed.

AIRPORT:

" So is your uncle picking us up or what?" Lily asked as they got off the airplane.

" Yeah he is, he should be by the luggage," Alexis exclaimed.

" Will Kevin and Scott be there?" Lily asked giggling.

" Yes, they should all be there,"

" Good, I can't wait to meet them,"

The girls then headed toward luggage claim.

Alexis and Lily had just went down the escalator when they saw a man waiving.

" Uncle Shawn," Alexis said smiling and running into his open arms.

" Hey sweetie! How are you? I've missed you," Shawn said hugging her as the others smiled.

" Good, I've missed you too! This is my friend Lily, the one I've been telling you about. Lily this is my uncle Shawn," Alexis said introducing them.

" Hi, it's nice to meet you," Shawn said extending his hand.

" It's nice to meet you too," Lily said smiling.

" Hey, where's our hugs?" Paul asked as Alexis laughed.

" Hi guys how are you?" Alexis asked hugging each of them.

" We're good," they replied hugging her back.

" This is Lily, Lily this is Paul, Sean, Kevin and Scott," Alexis said smiling.

" It's nice meeting you all," Lily said smiling as they said the same.

" I thought we could take your luggage back to the hotel then we'd go grab a bite to eat because I figured you'd be hungry," Shawn said.

" Sounds good to me I'm starving," Alexis said looking at Lily.

" I could eat," Lily said.

The guys grabbed their bags and headed toward the van,

" So Lily, where are you from and how old are you?" Shawn asked as he drove.

" I'm originally from Connecticut but I've moved soo many times who knows and I'm 19 like Alexis," Lily said.

" So how'd you guys meet?" Paul asked.

" We met at the pool, we're both lifeguards there," Lily said.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters? Sean asked as Alexis rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, I have five brothers and a sister. I'm the youngest. My parents have been married and divorced so many times it's hard to keep track," Lily said.

" That suck, so who do you live with?" Sean asked.

" What's with all the question?" Alexis asked getting annoyed.

" It's ok I don't care," Lily replied.

" I know you don't but that's not the point," Alexis said.

" Is everything alright Alexis?" Shawn asked looking through the mirror.

" Yeah why?" Alexis asked.

" You seem a little tense that's all," Shawn said.

" She's fine man. She just needs a little food in her system," Scott said while putting an arm around her. Alexis smiled and leaned into him.

The rest of the drive was in silence as they got to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

" You girls will be sharing a room, I hope that's alright?" Shawn asked.

" That's fine. So what number are we?" Alexis asked.

" 241, here are your keys and we'll meet you down here in lets say 20 minutes. Oh and our rooms in case you need anything are 250, 252, and 254," Shawn said.

" Whose in what?" Alexis asked.

" Ugh, mine and Sean's are 250, Kevin and Scott's is 252, and both Paul's are 254. You gonna remember that?" Shawn asked.

Alexis looked at Lily.

" Don't look at me, all that he just said went right over my head," Lily said which made the guys laugh.

" I'll remember, we'll see you guys in 20 minutes," Alexis said.

The girls took the elevator as the guys went to check out the pool.

" Are you ok?" Lilt asked putting her stuff down on the bed.

" Yeah, why?" Alexis asked.

" You've been acting weird ever since we got in the car,"

" I know I just didn't realize that I'd still have feelings for Scott and Kevin when I know they don't even know I exist, well in the way that I want them to any way,"

" Don't worry you have all Summer,"

" I know but my uncle's around all the time. I never get to be alone with them."

" Man, you must really like them. I've never seen you this nervous over a guy before."

" I know and I'm sorry if I annoy you the whole Summer by talking about them the whole time."

" Not to worry. You were there for me when I was gaga over Jared. So I'll be there for you and I'll even help you get some alone time."

" Oh, thank you thank you. This means the world to me," Alexis said hugging her friend.

" That's what friends are for right?"

" Right, now lets go down stairs cause I'm starving," Alexis said grabbing the key and shutting the door behind them.

" Do you think Alexis is really ok? I mean she was acting pretty strange in the car," Shawn said.

" I'm sure she's fine. Did your sister say anything that she thought would be bothering her?" Paul asked.

" No, in fact she told me that Alexis was really excited about coming out for the Summer," Shawn said.

" Well there you have it," Scott said as they saw the girls get off the elevator.

" Hey, where did you girls want to eat at?" Shawn asked walking toward them.

" We don't care, we're just hungry," Alexis said.

" Ok, how about Applebee's," Shawn said.

" Sounds good to us," Alexis said.

" Great, lets go," Shawn said as everyone headed toward the van.

After Applebee's they all headed toward the arena because they had a meeting.

" Do you girls want to come to the meeting or just walk around?" Shawn asked.

" How longs the meeting?" Alexis asked.

" An hour, I think. I could call you if you want when we're done," Shawn said.

" Sounds like a plan," Alexis said as the two walked down the hall.

" Lily sure is quiet," Paul said.

" Some people are just shy," Sean replied.

" Yeah I bet that's it," Shawn said as they sat down for the meeting.

" We need to go shopping," Alexis exclaimed.

" And what might we be shopping for?" Lily asked.

" Swimming suites, two pieces to be exact,"

" Want to look good for your boys?"

" I'm going to try to get them to notice me,"

" If you want them to notice you just be yourself."

" That hasn't been working so far. I need a new look."

" Let me guess. Short shorts , mini skirts, and low tops."

" You are a genius, I always knew you were. But it will look too obvious if I just do it."

" I'll do it too."

" Oh thank you so much! I owe you, I'll buy some of your clothes for you since it was me idea."

" Sounds good to me. That was nice of your uncle by the way to pay for my food."

" Oh, he's just like that. You won't have to pay a dime on food as long as he's around."

" That's really nice, my uncles would never do something like that."

" That's because your uncles suck, no offense to you though."

" None taken, I know I'm nothing like them. I'm relieved actually."

" I would be too," Alexis said.

" Enough about my depressing life. Lets talk about you, which one between Scott and Kevin do you like most because you can't have them both," Lily replied.

" That's a hard choice but I would have to say….. Scott,"

" Why Scott?"

" He makes me laugh, he's got a great smile, he's hot, and he's very sweet,"

" Those are all good qualities,"

" That they are," Alexis said laughing.

" Is that your phone?" Lily asked.

" I can never hear this thing. Hello, oh hi uncle Shawn. You're done already. Oh, ok. We're by the room that says Booker T. Ok, bye," Alexis said hanging up her phone.

" They're on the way. He said not to leave," Alexis said.

" Like we would," Lily said laughing.

" Did you girls have fun?" Shawn asked.

" we sure did. When can we go shopping?" Alexis asked.

" Typical, the girls want to ditch us to go shopping," Scott said.

" We don't have to go shopping right away," Lily said which annoyed Alexis and the guys could all tell.

" No, you guys can go. The mall is two blocks from here. Would you mind walking?" Shawn asked.

" Not at all, I love to walk," Lily said smiling.

" Ok, so how long do you think you'll be?" Shawn asked.

" Two to three hours maybe longer. I heard they have a bog mall here with lots of clothing stores," Alexis exclaimed.

" Ok just call me when you get there and when you're leaving," Shawn said/

" Ok," Alexis said leaving with Lily.

" Now I know I'm not hallucinating," Shawn said.

" Yeah we saw it too. Maybe they're not that good of friends after all," Paul said.

" Maybe Alexis is jealous," Scott said.

" Of what?" Shawn asked.

" Of Lily," Scott said.

" Why would she be jealous?" Shawn asked.

" When the girls first got here you guys were really just talking to Lily and not Alexis," Scott said.

" We were just trying to be nice and make her feel like apart of the group," Sean said.

" Maybe I need to spend some quality time with her, just us," Shawn said.

" I bet she'd like that," Kevin said as they walked down to the ring for practice.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Mall

" Why do you always have to be so nice nice all the time?" Alexis asked.

" That's just how I am you know that. I can't help the way I am," Lily said.

" I know you can't I'm sorry. I'm just tired of him treating me like a child. He keeps telling me to call him when I get there like I'm some 12 year old and I'm just sick of it,"

" Maybe you should talk to him about it and tell him how you feel."

" You think?"

" I do oooh Hot topic," Lily said which made Alexis laugh.

" Hey man, what time is it?" Shawn asked.

" 3:00 p.m.," Kevin said looking at his watch.

" Alexis was supposed to call me when she got there which was probably over two hours ago," Shawn said.

" I'm sure she's fine man. You got to let her live a little," Scott said.

" You haven't been watching the news have you?" Paul asked.

" What?" Scott asked.

" This is new York, there was an amber alert on the news. Young girls like Alexis and Lily are being taken by young guys who pretend to be photographers. They take them to their car, rape them and kill them," Shawn exclaimed.

" Oh shit, no wonder you're worried. I had no idea, Did you try calling her?" Scott asked.

" Yeah, she rarely hears her phone," Shawn said.

" Lets go get them," Paul said.

" And look where, they could be any where in the mall and I'm not gonna go up to security and have them paged, that would be embarrassing," Shawn said.

" It would be but at least it would teach her a lesson," Sean said.

" Ok, lets go," Shawn said as they headed to the car.

" Haven't you bought enough clothes?" Lily asked.

" Not yet, I'll buy you a new tube top," Alexis said holding up a purple, greens and Iorange tube top.

" It's all three of your favorite colors, come on you know you want it," Alexis said.

" Alright but don't you think you should call your uncle?"

" I'll call him when I'm done trying these clothes on ok,"

"Ok, go try them on so I can see."

" Great," Alexis said going into the dressing room.

" How do I look?" Alexis asked spinning.

" Don't you think that's a little too short and tight?" Lily asked.

" That's the point, so?"

" It will definitely get Scott's attention," Lily said.

" Excellent," Alexis said going back into the dressing room. Then buying the clothes.

" Excuse me, I'm looking for my niece could I have her paged or something?" Shawn asked.

" Yes sir you could. Would you like me to page her?" the woman asked.

" If you would," Shawn said.

" What's her name?" the woman asked.

" Alexis Lawrence," Shawn said.

" Alexis Lawrence please come to customer services, Alexis Lawrence o customer services, thank you," she said into the intercom.

" Thank you," Shawn replied.

" My pleasure and I think you're doing the right thing by the way with all the young girls being taken," she said.

" Thanks," Shawn replied smiling.

" Oh God, my name was just pages, how embarrassing," Alexis said putting her head down.

" It's not that bad, just don't act like it's you," Lily said which Alexis nodded.

The whole way there to customer services the girls heard people saying how embarrassing it would e to be her.

" There you are. I was worried sick. Why didn't you call me?" Shawn asked.

" Can we talk about this later?" Alexis asked because people were starting to stare.

"We'll talk about it in the car lets go," Shawn said as the guys helped the girls with their bags.

" Look I'm real sorry," Alexis said as they got into the car.

" Do you know how worried I was about you? This is New York, do you know how many girls get abducted?" Shawn asked as Kevin drove.

" I said I was sorry. I just lost track of time," Alexis said.

Shawn shook his head," We're taking you girls back to the hotel. You'll be staying there until we leave tomorrow.

" What? Why? I though we were going to watch you wrestle?" Alexis asked.

" When you can learn o be responsible I'll let you do stuff but for now you're stuck at the hotel. Lily you can come if you'd like or you can stay with Alexis," Shawn said.

" That's not fair," Alexis shouted.

" Next time make better choices," Shawn said as they pulled up to the hotel.

" You are so unfair," Alexis said storming up to the room.

" Thanks for coming and getting us," Lily said getting out of the car.

" You sure you want to stay here?" Sean asked.

" Yeah, I'll get her to relax I always do. I told her this would happen if she didn't call," Lily said.

" You told her to call me?" Shawn asked.

" Yeah, I know how parents get," she replied.

" Bye," the guys said as she waved.

" I feel for her," Paul said.

" Yeah, she's walking into a crazy night," Sean said.

" Do you guys think I was being too rough on her?" Shawn asked.

" I would have done the same thing. She should have called you and now she's dealing with the consequences," Kevin said as all the guys except Scott agreed.

" He is so unfair," Alexis said laying on the bed," And don't you dare say I told you so."

" I wasn't going to. Come on we can still have a good time. Why don't we put on our new clothes and go out to eat. It will be fun, what do you say " Lily asked.

" Now that sounds like a plan, maybe we can get someone to get us some drinks," Alexis said.

" I thought you wanted to show your uncle you were mature. How is going and getting wasted going to show him?"

" Yeah you're right. Lets go change and have a nice dinner."

"Lets do it," lily said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Arena

"Hey, I'm gonna head back to the hotel early," Scott said.

" Alright, could you check on Alexis for me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah sure. See you guys," Scott said leaving.

" What time are we meeting in the lobby tomorrow?" Paul asked.

" 10:00 a.m. and then it's off to Chicago," Shawn replied.

" That was a nice meal," Lily said.

" Yeah it was," Alexis said.

" Don't look now but here comes Scott and he's by himself," Lily exclaimed.

" Hey ladies," Scott said smiling.

" Hey Scott," Alexis said.

" I'm kind of tired so I'm going to head up to the room," Lily said yawning.

" Ok, I'll be there in a few," Alexis said smiling because she knew what Lily was doing.

" So how are ya doing? I mean since this afternoon?" Scott asked as they walked.

" I was pissed earlier but Lily cheered me up," Alexis said.

" I'm glad that you're doing better. That's a very nice dress by the way, very grown up."

" Really? Thanks," she said blushing.

" I feel for you. I thought Shawn was kind of hard on you,"

" I thought so too but you know."

" He needs to realize that you're an adult now and not some little girl," he said stepping into the elevator.

" I completely agree. He pissed me off with the whole phone thing. I'm not a child, I don't need to be watched 24 seven."

" I do agree, you aren't a child," he said starring at her cleavage.

" You mean that?" she asked leaning back.

" I do, so I bet you got tons of guys lined up around the corner. Any boyfriends yet?"

" Not yet. I get real shy around guys I don't know what's wrong with me."

" Maybe I could help," he said grinning.

" How are you going to help?" she asked as they stepped off the elevator.

" Why don't you come in for a minute. Kev won't be back for a couple hours,"

" Ok," she replied excited that she was going to be alone with him.

" Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go change."

" Ok," she said sitting on the bed.

A few minutes later he walks out of the bathroom.

" Want one?" he asks holding out a beer to her.

" You don't care?"

"No,"

" Sure," she said catching it.

Scott sat on the bed next to her.

" Drink much?"

" Usually when I go to parties with my friends. Just please don't tell my uncle," she said as he laughed.

" Like I would. I just gave a minor alcohol plus when I was your age I did a lot worse crap then you will ever do,"

" Yeah?"

" Yeah, you're an adult now and you deserve to be treated like one."

" Thanks Scott," she said hugging him. He hugged her and rubbed her back. When they pulled apart he touched he cheek. Alexis smiled and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed Scott bent forward and did something she could only dream of, he kissed her.

The instant her mouth opened he slid his tongue in which made her moan. He put his hand on her thigh and slowly inched it up under her dress.

" Scott," she said stopping.

" Yeah," he said rubbing her thigh.

" Why did you?'

" Why did I kiss you?"

" Yeah,"

" I've liked you for a while now I just wanted to wait for the right moment," he said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

" Really? Why now?"

" Seeing you tonight in that dress and everyone treating you like some child. I just wanted to tell them to shut up and that you were beautiful mature young girl and are an adult who should be treated like one."

" You're the only one who feels that way," she replied getting up ad walking toward the window.

" Shawn will get it someday. We'll help him understand," he said wrapping his arms around her.

" Yeah and soon," she said leaning into him. He rubbed her arms and kissed her neck. She leaned into him and moaned. He kissed down her neck, she turned around kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his hand down to her butt squeezing it pressing her into his crotch. She could feel how hard he was getting.

She slipped her tongue into hi mouth devouring him. He pushed her into the wall spreading her legs apart so that he was in the middle. He lifted her leg sliding his hands p her dress.

" Want to stop?" he asked rubbing her legs.

" I don't want to,"

" But,"

" I don't want Kevin walking in."

" I understand, we'll finish this later," Scott said kissing her one last time.

Alexis walked into her hotel room and leaned against the door.

" You were gone longer than I expected," Lily said yawning.

" He kissed me,"

" WHAT?" Lily asked almost shouting.

" He kissed me and it was incredible."

" You were gone for an hour. Were you doing that the whole time?"

" Well…..,"

" Oh my God you were and I'm guessing there was more than kissing."

" Lots more."

" I want details. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out," Lily said.

" Well," Alexis went on to explain detail for detail about what happened and after an hour the girls finally got to bed.

The next morning Alexis woke to the sound of someone throwing up.

" You ok?" Alexis asked yawning because Lily had her head in the toilet.

" Yeah, I think I have food poisoning or something," Lily said throwing up some more.

" We both had the same thing how odd. Do you want me to go get you anything? Maybe some Pepto Bismal?" Alexis asked.

" If you want to that would be great."

" Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," Alexis said grabbing her wallet.

Two minutes later someone was knocking on the door.

" Oh Gosh," Lily said getting up off the floor and to the door. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

" Yeah," she said answering the door.

" Whoa you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Shawn asked.

" Oh No," she said covering her hand over her mouth and running into the bathroom.

The guys all walked into the room.

" How long have you been sick?" Shawn asked.

" Since three this morning," Lily said.

" Do you have the flu?" Paul asked.

" No, I think it's food poisoning. I've had it a bunch of times and this is usually how it feels,"

" That sucks. Do you need anything?" Sean asked.

" Alexis went to go get something but thanks,"

" Good, I bet that will help," Big Show said.

" I hope so and who are you?"

" I'm Paul but you can call me Big Show everyone else does," he said smiling.

" Nice to meet you," she replied trying to get up. Shawn walked over and helped her up over to the bed.

" I'm back, oh hi," Alexis said walking in.

" Hi," he guys al said.

"Here you go," she said handing it to Lily.

" Thanks," Lily said opening it and taking a swig.

" I need to talk to you for a sec," Shawn said. Alexis nodded her head and followed him.

" I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday," Shawn said.

" What about it?" she asked hoping he wasn't talking about what happened with Scott.

" At the mall,"

"Oh yeah, I'm real sorry about that. I know I should have called. I acted very irresponsible and I definitely shouldn't have acted so immature about it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

" I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was just worried about the both of you because this is New York and so many young girls get abducted. I know I ask you to call me all the time to let me know you're at I just worry."

" I'm 19 uncle Shawn not 12 you don't have to be worried so much anymore."

" I know I have to let you grow up someday and I will. You just have to give me some time, deal?" he asked putting his hand out.

" Deal," she said hugging him.

" Well we're glad to see the two of you make up," Kevin said smiling.

" Me too, I'm just glad we're ok," Shawn said.

" So what time are we leaving?" Kevin asked.

" Hopefully soon but Lily's sick," Shawn said.

Is she alright?" Scott asked.

" I think she'll be fine. She thinks she has food poisoning," Shawn said walking into the room.

" I'll be there in a minute," Alexis said.

Shawn nodded and Kevin shut the door.

" Hey," Scott said smiling.

" Hi," Alexis said. Scott touched her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

" We're headed up to Chicago I was thinking about getting my own room," Scott said.

" " Really? And what did Kevin say?"

" He was fine with it. I was wondering if you wanted to join me or am I moving too fast?"

" Can I think about it?"

" Yeah, let me know later."

" Ok," she said as he kissed her one last time before going into the room.

" What were you two chit chatting about?" Shawn asked.

" Life," Scott said laughing.

" I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," Alexis said because Lily was dressed.

" Oh yeah me too," Lily replied.

" It's 9:00a.m. now. Does everyone think they can be ready in 30 minutes?" Shawn asked as they all agreed going back to their rooms to pack.

"So," Lily said.

" What?" Alexis asked.

" What happened with Scott just now?"

" He's thinking about getting his own room and he's asked me to join him,"

" No way?"

" Yes way."

" What did you say?"

" I told him I'd have to think about it. What do you think? I mean are we going too fast?"

" You've known him forever so it's different. I say go with your heart."

" Yeah, but what does my heart say?"

" Can't help you with that one. Come one we have to get ready," Lily said.


	5. Chapter 5

" So what's the deal with you and Alexis?" Kevin asked packing his bag.

" What do you mean?" Scott asked.

" Come on I'm not stupid. Do you like her? Are you getting a separate room because of Alexis?" Kevin asked.

" Yeah,"

" What is the matter with you? She's 19 man and plus she's Shawn's niece. What are you going to tell Shawn. I'm banging your nice are we still friends? Is she worth it?"

" What?"

" Is she worth your 15 years of friendship with a man you consider a good friend."

" Do you think Shawn is really going to act that way? I really like her man, I have for quiet sometime now. Shawn has to realize she's not some little girl anymore,"

" She still is. Acts like one anyway."

" I think your wrong she's very mature," Scott said getting defensive.

" Oh really. So her being I don't know 5'6'', 120 pounds, light brown hair, and has a face and body of a model has nothing to do with it?"

" You are unbelievable,"

" Am I or are you just attracted to her body?"

" I'm not just attracted to her body I swear and I want you to believe me," Scott said.

" Alright, lets go downstairs," Kevin said annoyed and grabbing his bags.

Down Stairs

" Is everyone ready to go?" Shawn asked because they were headed out and he didn't want to be late.

" Yeah but I'm starving when are we going to eat?" Sean asked holding his stomach.

" You're always hungry," Paul said laughing.

" We'll stop in a couple of hours can you last that long?" Kevin asked.

" Ugh I guess," Sean said making everyone laugh.

They started up the van and drove. While they were driving Lily started to talk.

" So do you guys ever stay in one place for long?" Lily asked.

" not usually. We'll be in Chicago for three days then we're off to Minnesota, Kevin and Sean live there," Paul said.

"Cool, so do any of you guys have families or kids/" Lily asked.

"We're all divorced except for both Paul's who have never been married," Shawn said.

" I'm engaged," Big Show said smiling.

" Oh congratulations, how exciting," Lily said smiling.

" Thanks I'm pretty excited!" Show exclaimed.

"I have two kids, Alicia and Josh," Sean said taking out his wallet and showing pictures.

" Cute kids," Lily said looking at the pictures.

" Thanks, everyone says they take after their mother," Sean said which made her laugh.

" I've got a boy, Tristan he's eight," Kevin said.

" That's a tough age," Lily said.

" Don't I know it. My ex is constantly calling about him," Kevin replied.

" Kids can be a challenge only if you let them be," she said.

" How do you know so much about kids?" Shawn asked as he drove.

" I have a lot of nieces and nephews plus I love working with kids! My brothers and sister are older than me. In fact I have a niece that is two years younger than me," Lily exclaimed.

" How old are your brothers and sister?" Paul asked looking at her.

" 36, 34, 32, 30, 28, and my sister would be 25," Lily said. She hadn't talked about her siblings in such a long time.

" Wow, your brother is old enough to be your dad. I mean that's crazy," Sean said.

" Yeah I know my dad's like 60," Lily said.

" What about your mom, how old is she if you don't mind asking?" Paul asked.

" No I don't mind. My mom's 40. My parents were never married," she said.

" Oh, so they are like 20 years apart?" Kevin asked because he had never known anyone that far apart in age who had a kid together.

" Yeah my mom doesn't care about age when it comes to relationships," Lily said.

" Gotcha, so who do you live with?" Sean asked.

" My Godfather," she exclaimed.

" How do you like living with him?" Shawn asked.

" He's cool, I like living with him a lot, him and Casey," she said.

" Is Casey your Godfather's wife?" Kevin asked curious.

" No, it's his boyfriend," she said waiting for a response.

" Oh he's," Sean said pausing.

" Gay?" she asked.

" Yeah," Shawn said.

" No, he's bi. He just prefers guys," Lily said.

" What are you guys talking about?" Alexis asked because she was sitting in the back with Scott.

" Phil," Lily said.

" Oh he's a cool guy except for the fact that he's in love with another guy," Alexis said.

" I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Lily said.

" Of course you wouldn't," Alexis said which made Lily roll her eyes and turn around to face the front.

" You think there's something wrong with being bi?" Scott asked because he felt otherwise.

" Yeah, God intended us to be with the opposite sex. That's why there is Adam and Eve not two Adam's and Eve's. Don't you agree?" Alexis asked.

" Not really" Kevin said which made Lily smile.

" So you agree with Lily?" Alexis asked shocked.

" We do," they all said.

" What's the big deal. When you're in love you're in love you're in love," Lily said.

"Well I think it's wrong," Alexis said crossing her arms. The rest of the drive was in silence.

" Are we gonna stop soon? I'm starving," Sean whined.

" Stop your whining, we'll stop at the next town," Shawn said.

" I wasn't wining. I was stating a fact and trying to be considerate to other people that might be hungry " Sean said.

" Ok Sean that was very considerate of you," Paul said laughing.

Thirty minutes later Shawn pulls into a Arbys.

" Wahoo food," Sean said running out of the car in into the restaurant.

" We're going to talk for a minute," Alexis said. The guys all looked at each other and nodded.

" What?" Lily asked after Alexis hadn't said anything.

" I though it was odd how all the guys agreed with you about bi sexuals," Alexis said.

" Guys that travel sleep together think about it," Lily said.

" That's grosse my uncle is not bi and neither is Scott for that matter,"

" Would it matter if they were? Would you think less of them?"

" I don't know I haven't thought about it,"

" Maybe you should," Lily said walking into the restaurant as Alexis stayed for a minute to think.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in Chicago at 5:00 p.m.

" Do you girls want to come with us to the arena?" Shawn asked.

" Sure," they both said.

" Why don't you go put your bags in your room and come down in half an hour," Shawn said.

" Ok," Alexis said walking into the elevator.

" I'll go with you. I have to put something in my room," Scott said following them.

" I'll meet you there," Alexis said to Scott once they got in the elevator.

" Let me take your bags," Lily said smiling.

" Thanks," Alexis said as the elevator opened following Scott.

The minute he opened the door and closed it Alexis shoved him against the wall kissing him. She slid her tongue in his mouth devouring him.

Scott laughed," What has gotten into you?"

" You don't like it?" she asked seductively running her hand down his chest to his jeans and unsnapping them. She kissed him one last time before getting on her knees.

Alexis pulled down his jeans and boxers. She at first just starred at his errection before licking it like a lollipop. She tickled his balls with her fingernails.

" Oh God," he said grabbing her by the hair and forcing his dick in her mouth further. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it all licking her lips.

" Geese, that was amazing," he said out of breath kissing her.

" Yeah you liked it?" she asked kissing him again pressing her body into his.

" I would really love to finish this but it's already been thirty minutes," Scott said.

" Later tonight?" she asked.

" You want to stay with me?"

" Mmmhmm," she replied kissing him.

" Great, lets go," he said taking he hand.

"Where's Alexis?" Shawn asked.

" Talking to Scott," Lily said smiling which made Kevin roll his eyes.

" Those two have been awfully chummy lately haven't they?" Shawn asked.

" I haven't noticed anything but aren't they friends?" Lily asked.

" Yeah, when Alexis was younger she and Scott were so close. I thought it was adorable," Shawn said laughing.

" Maybe they're catching up on old times," Lily replied.

"You're probably right," Shawn .

" Here they are," Paul exclaimed as he saw them get off the elevator.

" We were wondering what was taking you two so long," Shawn said.

" We were catching up. Scott was telling me about his divorce," Alexis said.

" Oh," Paul said because hey all knew his divorce was hard on him. It made him drink again.

" Is everyone ready? We're going to be later is we don't hurry," Show said.

" Yeah lets go," Paul said as everyone headed toward the van.

They got to the arena at 6:30 p.m. and the show started at 8:00p.m.

" You're all late," Shane said looking at his watch.

" Sorry about that Shane. What's on the agenda for tonight? Who's wrestling who?" Paul asked.

" Kevin and Scott are wrestling Test and Albert with Trish. Paul you're wrestling Undertaker with Shawn in your corner. Show you're wrestling Kane and Sean you have the night off," Shane said.

" Yes that is so cool. I get to sit on my butt tonight," Sean said.

" I could give you a match if you're that unhappy," Shane said sarcastically.

" No I'm good but thanks," Sean said as everyone laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later. Your room is fourth from the right down the hall," Shane said.

" Thanks Shane," Shawn said walking down the hall.

" You girls get to hang out with Sean tonight," Shawn said putting his bag down.

" Aren't you girls lucky, you get to hang out with me," Sean said putting his arms around them. Lily laughed and Alexis rolled her eyes.

" Uncle Shawn, can't we walk around?" Alexis asked.

" This is a big building. I don't want you girls to get lost. If you want to walk around Sean can go with you," Shawn said.

" Oh joy," Alexis said.

" There's nothing wrong with me I'm cool," Sean said sounding hurt.

" Yeah, Sean's cool. Come on it will be fun," Lily said as Sean put his arm around her.

" Have I ever told you how much I like you?" Sean asked as everyone laughed.

" Ok so it's settled, lets get ready for our matches," Shawn said getting his gear out of his bag.

" Lets go walk around girls," Sean said.

" Yeah come on Alexis," Lily replied.

" Fine lets go," Alexis said. She looked at Scott one more time and he winked at her.

An hour later Sean, Alexis and Lily all walked back into the locker room.

" Did you have fun/" Shawn asked.

" We had a blast didn't we?" Sean asked as Lily laughed.

" Those two are so immature. The kept playing tricks on everyone," Alexis said.

"Sean, who did you play a trick on?" Paul asked.

" No one I swear," Sean said sounding sarcastic. Paul looked at Lily.

" Don't look at me," Lily said laughing.

Ten minutes later someone came pounding on the door.

" I'm not here," Sean said quickly going into the bathroom locking the door.

Alexis opened the door to find a fuming Kurt Angle.

" Hi Kurt," Alexis said.

" Where is he?" Kurt asked walking into the room.

" Who?" Lily asked.

" Sean, where is he?" Kurt asked again.

" Why? What happened?" Alexis asked.

" That little twerp put spray paint on my bag, clothes, and mouth gear. Now look," he said showing his arms which were red, white and blue.

Alexis rolled her eyes and Lily giggled.

" Sorry Kurt he's not here you just missed him," Alexis replied.

" When you see him tell him I'll see him later tonight," Kurt said storming out of the room. The minute he was gone Lily burst out laughing.

" Hey Sean you can come out now. That was soo funny you should have seen him," Lily said laughing.

" I am the master," Sean said sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head.

" What are you so happy about?" Scott asked coming in from his match.

" Do I have to have a reason to be happy?" Sean asked.

" You yes, others no," Scott said whipping the sweat from his forehead. " I'm going to take a shower," he said looking at Alexis before heading to the showers.

Five minutes later Alexis said," I'm gonna go get something to drink. Does anyone want anything?"

" No, I'm good," Sean said.

" Want me to come with you?" Lily asked

" No that's ok, I'll be fine," Alexis said leaving.

" That was awesome what you did to Kurt earlier. I wish I could do stuff like that," Lily said which made Sean laugh.

" It's a talent what can I say. So can I ask you a personal question?" Sean asked looking at her.

" Sure," she said sitting on the couch next to him.

" Why do you live with you Godfather and not you mom or dad?"

" Well, my mom's been married so many times that I just got sick of moving. With my dad it's complicated. I don't like what he does for a living so it's hard for me to be around him. I've been living with Phil since I was ten but I love him, he's like a dad to me,"

" I can understand that. What does your dad do for a living that you can't be around him?"

" He runs an Enterprise along with my brothers. I actually used to work for him when I was younger,"

" So do you not get along with your brothers as well?"

" I try to but it gets hard. The only person I ever really got along with was my sister Nicky but she's gone now," she said sounding sad.

" I'm sorry. How did she die?" he asked putting a comforting arm around her.

" She was murdered," she said with a tear in her eye.

" I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry,"

" It's ok you couldn't have known. So are you excited about seeing your kids/" she asked wiping her eyes.

" Yeah I am. I don't get to see them as much as I would like. My ex is a bit of a bitch."

" That sucks, how old are they?"

" Alicia is seven and Josh is four,"

" How old are you?"

" I'm 28, we got married when we were young. High School sweethearts."

" Wow, how long were you married for?"

" Seven years. We got divorced last year."

" That was a good match man. But boy am I sore," Paul said walking in with Shawn and Kevin.

" That was a good match I would have to agree. Where's Alexis/" Shawn asked because she wasn't in the room.

" She went to go get a drink but that was like ten minutes ago," Sean said.

" Where's Scott?" Kevin asked.

" Taking a shower," Sean said.

" I'm sure she'll be back soon. We're going to go take a shower," Shawn said leaving with Paul and Kevin.

Shawn, Paul and Kevin all walked into the shower hearing giggling.

" Man can you hear that?" Shawn asked laughing.

" Sounds like someone's getting busy," Paul said.

" I hope that ain't Scott and Alexis," Kevin thought to himself.

" Scott," Alexis said giggling.

" Did she just say Scott?" Paul asked looking at the other two.

" She sure did, I wonder whose in there with him?" Shawn asked as they got into their own curtain.

" Crap," Kevin said watching Shawn go into his own stall. He walked over to where he heard he heard the shower. "Scott,"

" What?" Scott asked pocking his head out.

" Shawn's in here,"

" Shit, would you cover for us?"

" I don't like doing this but I will,"

" Thanks man, lets go," Scott said grabbing Alexis a towel and tip towing out of the stall.

" Kev do you have any shampoo?" Paul asked poking his head out. " What the?" he asked when he saw Alexis with a towel on. The moment she saw him she ran.

" Please don't say anything man?" Scott asked.

" You are going to be so dead," Paul whispered.

" What are you guys whispering about?" Shawn asked.

Scott looked at Paul wit pleading eyes.

" Nothing I was just asking Kev is he had some shampoo," Paul said.

" Thanks man," Scott said as Paul shook his head and got back in the shower.

" That was close," Alexis said when she saw Scott.

" A little too close. Paul said he's cover," Scott said.

" Paul's got a big mouth," she said.

" I know but I don't think he'll say anything,"

" Ok I trust your judgment. Do you know where I can get a hair dryer?"

" Follow me," he said grabbing her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Sean and Lily were still sitting in the dressing room when the guys all got back.

" Is Alexis back yet?" Shawn asked.

" Bathroom," Sean said pointing because they were watching TV.

" What are you guys watching?" Kevin asked sitting down next to them.

" Law and Order Criminal Intent," Lily said.

" Never heard of it," Paul said.

" It's pretty good," Sean exclaimed.

" It's Lily's favorite show. She's obsessed with it," Alexis said coming out of the bathroom.

" Hey, what took you so long? Sean said you just went for a drink," Shawn asked.

" I bumped into Trish," Alexis said as Shawn nodded.

" Where's Scott?" Sean asked.

" He should be coming along shortly then we have to be getting back to the hotel. It's already 10:00 p.m., Shawn said.

Ten minutes later Scott came in.

" Are we leaving soon?" Scott asked.

" Yeah we're all ready to go," Shawn said as everyone headed toward the van.

" Do you guys want to play poker tonight?" Show asked when they were in the van.

" Sounds like fun. We could play in our room," Sean said.

" Ok, do you girls want to join us?" Shawn asked.

" I'm pretty tired Uncle Shawn," Alexis said yawning.

Shawn looked at Lily.

" How long are you going to play for? Can I go swimming for a little bit?" Lily asked.

" You can go swimming we'll be playing until probably one or two," Shawn said.

" So you don't mind me joining you. I don't want to intrude on you guy time," Lily replied as they got to the hotel.

" You won't it's alright. We'd love to have you join is," Paul said as they parked.

"Sounds like fun, will you teach me?" Lily asked as they grabbed their bags and walked into the hotel.

" You don't know how o play?" Sean asked surprised.

She shook her head no.

" We'll teach you. You'll be an expert by the time the nights over," Show said.

" We're in room 575 when you're finished," Sean said as everyone headed to their own rooms.

" Where were you earlier?" Lily asked as they walked into their room. She put her bag on the bed and pulled her swim suit out o her bag.

" With Scott in the shower," Alexis said giggling.

" You are so bad. Did you run into your uncle?"

" Yes, he about caught us too. Kevin and Paul know thought,"

" Are they going to tell?"

" Kevin won't, I don't know about Paul. I know he's got a big mouth but Scott said he wouldn't say anything."

" Aren't you a little worried about what Shawn's going to say once he finds out?"

" Not really. I like Scott a lot. Will you cover for me tonight. I'm staying with Scott."

" I guess but isn't your uncle going to get suspicious if Scott doesn't play poker tonight?" Lily asked going into the bathroom to change while still talking.

" He's going to play. He'll just leave early."

" Oh, ok. I'm going to go swimming. You sure you don't want to join me?" Lily asked coming out of the bathroom.

" No, I'm going to go to Scott's. I'll see you in the morning,"

" Bye," Lily said watching Alexis leave while she grabbed her towel and goggles.

" So how are we playing tonight?" Sean asked

" How about jokers wild?" Show suggested.

" Sounds good," Kevin said as the others agreed.

" Hey, we need beer," Sean said.

" Lets go get some then," Shawn said.

Ok, we're going to go get some beer, we'll be back in a few minutes I saw a liquor store about five minutes from here," Show said leaving with both Shawns.

The minute the door was closed Kevin and Paul were both on Scotts case.

" What's the matter with you?" Kevin asked.

" You are so stupid. Why would you do this to Shawn?" Paul asked.

" I'm not trying to hurt Shawn. I really like Alexis, I can't help the way I feel," Scott replied.

" She's too young for you. I know you're sleeping with her. You do realize your friendship with Shawn will end once he finds out," Kevin exclaimed.

" I won't lie for you again. I just didn't want Shawn to catch you in the shower with her," Paul said.

" I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you not to say anything about us please man. Wait till we're ready," Scott said pleading with them.

Kevin and Paul both looked at each other.

" Fine, just don't get her pregnant," Paul said as they set up the pool table.

"We're back," Sean said setting the beer on the table.

" Great, lets get wasted," Kevin said laughing.

An hour later there was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it," Sean said stumbling out of his chair.

" Still want to teach me to play?" Lily asked.

" SSSure, come on in. Hey guys, look who's here," Sean said/

" Hey," all the guys shouted.

" Are we drunk already?" she asked sitting down next to both Shawns.

" Nah, only him," Shawn said pointing to Sean.

" I am not wasted thank you very much," Sean said.

" Sure you're not," Paul said laughing.

" So how do you play?" Lily asked.

" Alright little lady let me explain," Scott said as he began to explain the rules.

" Understand?" Scott asked as they everyone laughed.

" Sure why not, let find out," she said as they began to play.

" Do you want one?" Sean asked handing her a beer.

" I get really tipsy after one beer. Are you sure you want me drinking I hear I say stuff I shouldn't say," she said laughing.

" It's alright we say shit when we're drunk all the time," Scott said as the other nodded.

" Sure, why not," she said opening it and taking a sip.

" Flush," she said showing them her cards.

" Damn, must be beginners luck," Shawn said.

After three beers she was completely gone.

" I'm hungry, we should like go get some tacos," Lily said.

" We should I agree, lets go," Sean said standing up but falling over. Everyone laughed.

" Here, let me help you up," she said laughing and attempting to help him up but falling over as well.

" You guys are so wasted," Shawn said laughing.

" No we're not," Sean said trying to get up.

" I'm stuck can someone help me up please?" she asked.

" Sure," Scott said helping her up.

" Such a gentleman," she said giggling.

" Yeah, hey it's getting late. I think I'm gonna get going," Scott said but she was still holding onto him

" Why? It's only one come on stay." she said.

" You want me to stay?" he asked.

" Yeah come on," she said pushing him in his chair.

" Lets watch a movie," Paul said.

" What movie?" Kevin asked watching Lily sit on Scotts lap.

" Lets see what's on," Shawn said walking over to the TV.

" Why don't you guys have girlfriends?" Lily asked getting off Scott.

" Why are we divorced?" Sean asked as she sat next to him.

" I'm serious, you're all hot come one," she said.

" Wow, she thinks we're hot," Show said laughing.

" I think we don't have girlfriends because we're on the road too much and they can't handle being alone all the time. Hell I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to be married to us either," Kevin replied.

" That's not true. Girls can handle being by themselves. We don't need a strong man to protect us 24/7." she said leaning on Sean.

" Then what's the answer?" Paul asked leaning on his chair.

The get sick of not being held and plus they're sex deprived," she said.

" WHAT?" Kevin asked shocked that she would say such a thing.

" Think about it. You're only home what maybe 3-5 times a month. I wouldn't get sick of it but I'm sure other girls would plus they're probably meeting new guys all the time. They just fall out of love," she replied putting her hand on Sean's knee.

" Wow, that's deep," Sean said wrapping his arm around her.

" I gotta pee," she said getting up. Sean pushed her butt to help her get up. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked holding onto the couch for support.

" Over there," Shawn said pointing into the direction of the bathroom.

" Need help?" Sean asked.

" No, I got it," she said closing the door behind her.

" Man she is so gone," Show said laughing.

" Well duh. What movie are we going to watch?" Kevin asked.

"Monsters Ball's on," Scott said.

" That's kind of a graphic movie, she ain't going to want to watch that. Plus I'll jut get horny," Paul said.

" So will I," Sean said.

" How do you flush the toilet?" Lily asked trying to find the nosily.

" Here, let me do it," Scott said getting up. Lily put her hand on his arm to steady herself. He put his arm around her and helped her walk.

" What are we going to watch?" she asked sitting next to Sean again.

" I'm goona go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," Show said getting up and leaving.

" Party Pooper," Lily said calling after him.

" Bye Show," Shawn said.

" What do you think about the movie Monsters Ball?" Shawn asked looking at her.

" Great movie, I have it," she said.

" Really? You should let me borrow it," Sean said which she nodded.

" So you don't care that we watch it then?" Paul asked.

" No, but I might get horny," she said leaning her head back.

" So will we," Scott said starring at her legs. " Man, I've got to get going," he said getting up.

" Why? Normally you're the last one to leave?" Sean asked.

" I'm tired," Scott said.

" Bullshit," Shawn said.

" Are you all hot and bothered?" Lily asked.

" Why are you?" Scott asked.

" Duh, I'm surrounded by hot guys all the time, it's kind of hard not to be," she said.

" You single?" Sean asked.

" Yeah," she said.

" No boyfriend, I'm surprised," Paul replied.

" Why?" she asked.

" You're very attractive you should have one," Shawn said.

" Well I don't but that's life," she said yawning.

" Maybe we should forget about the movie and just go to out rooms," Paul said.

" Why?" she asked.

" "He's horny, he needs to go release himself," Sean said laughing.

" And you're not?" Paul asked.

" Of course I am. I'm sitting next to her who has been touching my leg now for the past ten minutes," Sean said.

" When I'm wasted I'm all touchy touchy with people. Want me to stop?" she asked.

" Nah this is the most action I've had in months," Sean said which made her laugh.

" Sure it is," she said.

" I'm going to head out," Kevin said.

" See yah later," Shawn said.

" I'm gonna go too," Scot said.

" Wuss," Lily called after them.

" I gotta go take a whiz," Sean said going into the bathroom.

Lily laid her head down on the couch.

" Do you want to stay here tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Do you care?" she asked yawning.

" No. Make yourself at home," Shawn said laying on the bed with Paul.

Sean walked out of the bathroom to find Lily laying on the couch.

" She staying? He asked sitting on the other bed next to them.

" Yeah, maybe I should call alexis so she doesn't worry," Shawn sid leaning over Paul to get the phone.

" It's past two in the morning man. You're going to wake her up I'm sure she knows by now," Paul said touching his back.

" Yeah, you're probably right," Shawn said laying down and closing his eyes.

Sean starred at Lily who was sleeping, walked over and picked her up placing her on the bed next to him and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Lily woke up to find herself in a room she didn't quite didn't recognize and an arm draped around her stomach. She looked at the person, it was Sean.

" Morning," Shawn said coming out of the bathroom.

" Hi," she said starring at him weird.

" You look puzzles. Do you remember last night?" he asked laughing.

" Sort of," she said moving Sean's arm trying not to wake him.

" You spent the night because you couldn't walk," Paul said from the other bed.

" Oh, how many did I have?" she asked.

" Just four, you're not a very good drinker are you?" Shawn asked.

" No, not really. I'm surprised I didn't throw up yet. Usually I end up puking by now," she said getting off the bed.

" You'll get used to it but you drank lots of water. You went pee at least fifteen times," Sean said starring at her.

" Well I better get back. Don't want to make Alexis worried," she said stating to leave.

" I'll walk with you. I got to take a shower anyway," Paul said opening the door for her.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" Paul asked.

" Sure, what's up?" she asked stopping.

" I know you know what's happening with Alexis and Scott. I was just wondering what you thought about it?" he asked.

" It's not really my place, it's there business. I do however know in the end it will only hurt everyone that's involved."

" Do you feel it's right to cover for them because I don't,"

" To be honest I'm not a very good liar and I don't feel it's right to lie. I told her I wouldn't be doing it for very long but she knows how I feel so we'll just have to see."

" Ok, well I guess I'll probably be seeing you later," he said as she unlocked her hotel room with her key.

" By," she said smiling shutting the door behind her.

" Where were you?" Alexis asked as she was sitting in the bed.

" I got a little tipsy last night and just stayed over, so did Paul. What did you do last night?" Lily asked.

" I am so mad at him. I waited up until two and decided it was stupid. I came back here and slept,"

" Why are you mad? You knew he was going to play poker."

" Yeah but he knew I was waiting for him didn't that matter?"

" Yeah I guess you're right. Why don't you call him."

" Maybe later, I'm gonna take a shower," Lily said grabbing her bag and taking it into the bathroom.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Alexis walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, it was Scott.

" Hi," she said opening the door.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked.

" Sure," she said letting him in.

" I know you're mad at me and I would be too. I tried getting out of there at one but they gave me shit and I had to stay. I'm sorry, I should have called."

" You're right you should have called,"

" Forgive me?"

" Yes, I can't stay mad at you," she said kissing him. He kissed her back and pushed her down on the bed.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

" Do you guys have to do that right here?" Lily asked because Scott was on top of Alexis.

" No, lets go to my room," he said grabbing Alexis's hand.

" By Lily," Alexis said.

" Oh brother," Lily said getting the hair dryer out.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

" Did you forget your key?" Lily asked but was surprised to see who it was.

" Craig, what are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see her brother who she hadn't seen in years.

" Dad's sick, you need to come home. Pack your things," Craig said.

" How sick?"

" Ok so he's not sick, you just need to come home."

" No, I'm not going home. Dad made that perfectly clear and if I remember correctly you didn't say anything."

" That was two years ago Lily come on,"

" You're my brother. You were supposed to watch out for me."

" I realize that and I apologize. But right now you need to come home so pack your shit and lets go," he said getting mad.

" No, I'm staying," she said standing her ground.

" You're just a stubborn as dad."

" I'm nothing like him."

" Yeah well you're still coming," he said grabbing her arm. " I'll get your crap later," he said forcing her out of the room.

" Stop it Craig, let go," she said trying to get him to let go.

" You are such a brat, just like Nicky."

" You leave her out of this."

" Or what?" he asked tempting her.

" Come on Craig, let me go."

He tightened his grip and pushed her against the wall. " Still having stomach pains. I can make them worse."

" You wouldn't?" she asked with pleading eyes.

" Oh I would. That look don't work with me. Now you're going to come one way or another. You pick," he said letting go. " Fine, have it your way," he said after she didn't move slapping her so hard she fell to the ground.

" HEY," Kevin yelled running toward them.

" See you later sis," Craig said running down the stairs.

Kevin ran after him but didn't catch him.

" Are you ok?" he asked because her lip was bleeding.

" Yeah," she said as he helped her up.

" Lets get some ice on that," he said taking her to his hotel room.

" Thanks," she said taking the ice but wincing when she put it on her eye.

" That looks bad. Maybe we should go to the hospital."

" No, I'm fine."

" Lily, he hit you. He was going to force you somewhere and do God knows what."

" He wouldn't have hurt me."

" How do you know that?"

She was about to answer him when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Paul, Shawn, Show and Sean.

" Hey Kev," Paul replied as they all walked in.

" Hey Lily, Geeze what happened?" Shawn asked running over to her.

" Some guy hit her. I tried to run after him but he was too fast," Kevin said.

" We need to go to the police station and tell them what happened so they can catch this guy," Shawn said.

" No, we don't," she said.

" WHAT?" they all asked confused.

" I won't press charges." she said.

" Why not? He hit you that's assault," Show said.

" He's my brother," she said.

" Wait, your brother did this to you, why?" Paul asked.

" It's a family matter but I'm fine," she replied.

" At least go see a doctor," Sean said sitting next to her.

" No, I'm alright. I'll just put ice on it," she exclaimed.

" I don't get it," Shawn said confused.

" It's a long story. I'll explain it some other time. For right now can't we just drop the subject and talk about something else?" she asked.

They all looked at each other.

" Ok, where's Alexis?" Shawn asked.

" I have no idea," she said not looking at him.

Shawn looked at her weird, " ok what's going on here? How come Alexis is never with you any more and where's Scott? Aren't you guys staying together?"

" Scott got his own room," Kevin said.

" Why?' Shawn asked.

" I don't know. Why does Scott do anything? Come on Shawn it's fine," Kevin said.

" Wait a minute. How come you and Alexis aren't spending that much time together. I thought you were best friends?" Shawn asked.

" We are best friends and spending time together," Lily said.

" Oh really, then how come you don't know where she's at?" Shawn asked.

" Well because I slept over at your guys's place and she was gone before I got there. So maybe she went down to breakfast," she replied getting nervous.

" It's 11:00 a.m.," Shawn said.

" I said maybe," Lily said.

" I'd like to know why you're lying. Wait," Shawn said thinking about it. While everyone else just starred at each other hoping he wouldn't figure it out.

" Is Alexis with Scott?" Shawn asked.

" Why would you think that?" she asked because no one else was saying anything.

" That does it," Shawn said storming out of the room.

" I really shouldn't talk," Lily said looking at everyone.

" Wait, it's true? Why would they do this to Shawn?" Sean asked.

" Who knows kid," Kevin said as they went after him.


	9. Chapter 9

" We should do this more often," Scott replied rolling off of Alexis.

" Most definitely," she said kissing him.

Scott was about to say something when they heard a pounding on the door.

" Who is that?" Scott asked pulling his jeans up.

" Probably one of the guys,"

Scott opened the door without looking through the peephole.

" Ugh, hi Shawn. What are you doing here?" Scott asked nervously.

" Are you sleeping with her?" Shawn asked throwing him against the wall.

" Uncle Shawn stop it," Alexis said trying to get her uncle off him.

" I'm sorry man. We should have told you," Scott said.

" How long has this been going on?" Shawn demanded.

" A week that's it I swear," Scott said as Shawn let him go.

" I thought you were my friend man. How could you do this to me?" Shawn asked as the rest of the guys showed up.

" Look, I've had feelings for her for quite some time now. She's not a little girl any more man," Scott said.

" She's 19 and you're old enough to be her father," Shawn said.

" You're being unfair uncle Shawn," Alexis said.

" Unfair excuse me. You're screwing one of my best friends. I know you were in the shower with him," Shawn said.

" I love him uncle Shawn," Alexis said which surprised everyone including Scott.

" Excuse me. No, you're too young to know what love is. We're leaving," Shawn said grabbing her hand.

Alexis pulled it out of his grasp," I'm staying with Scott."

" Fine have it your way. Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces once he breaks your heart," Shawn said leaving.

" You love me?" Scott asked.

" Yeah I have for quite sometime now," Alexis said.

" I don't know what to say," Scott said.

" You don't have to say anything. What happened to you?" Alexis asked looking at Lily.

" Craig came by," Lily replied.

" He hit you? Want me to kick his ass?" Scott asked.

" No but thanks for the offer," Lily said.

" How did my uncle find out about us. Which one told?" Alexis asked.

" No one. He pretty much figured it out by himself, he's not stupid. The signs were all there it was just a matter of time," Lily exclaimed.

" I know. I just wish we could have talked to him about it more. Now he's mad," Alexis said sounding sad.

Scott walked over to her and held her," It's going to be ok, Shawn will come around."

Lily took that moment to leave. She walked down to her room where she stood on the balcony.

Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Lily looked through the peephole and saw Shawn, Paul, Show, Sean and Kevin.

" Hi," she said opening the door.

" We were wondering if you wanted to go to the gym?" Paul asked.

" Sure, let me grab my gym bag," she said grabbing her bag.

" I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us from now on because I don't want you to be by yourself?" Shawn asked.

" Are you sure you want a girl staying with you guys for the next two months? Because if you don't I completely understand. I can just go back home," she exclaimed.

" Nonsense, we like having you around. You can stay if you want," Sean said.

" Yeah, we'd like that," Shawn said.

" Only if you're sure," she said.

" We are," they replied.

They got to the gym at about 1:30 p.m.

" Do you want someone to spot you?" Show asked Lily who was getting on the bench press.

" That would be great thanks," she said starting the weight at 250.

" That's a lot of weight. Don't you want to start lower?" Show asked.

" No, this is what I usually start at," she said.

"Jeeze," Show said watching her do a rep like it was nothing and noticing her putting more weight on.

" Guys come see this," Show said excitingly to the other guys.

" What?" Paul asked walking over.

" Is that 300 pounds?" Kevin asked shocked.

" Yeah, she started at 250," Show said helping her finish her last rep.

" How much can you lift?" Sean asked when she was finished.

" 350," she said wiping the sweat off her face.

" Damn," Shawn said.

" Not one female in the WWE can lift that much weight," Sean said.

" Heck, you can lift more than half of the guys on the roster," Show said.

" Really? I didn't think 300 was a lot of weight?" Lily asked running her neck. " I'm gonna get in the hot tub. Does anyone want to join me?"

" I will," Sean said following her.

" We'll be there in a minute," Paul said.

" Are you guys thinking what I am?" Show asked.

" Definitely, Vince sure could use her and if she's a good wrestler it would be an asset to the company," Shawn said.

" Vince would love us as well," Show said as everyone laughed.

Back At The Hotel

" I'm going to head to the gym. Want to join me?" Scott asked.

" I thought we already had a workout this morning?" Alexis asked grinning.

" That we did but I need to go lift some weights."

" Oh, no I don't want to go. What time will you be back?"

" Couple hours,"

" Ok, I'll just go see Lily," she said kissing him good bye.

Alexis unlocked the door but found no one there.

" Hmm, I wonder where she went," she said out loud.

" Let me grab my bags," Lily said while both Shawn's nodded as they got back to the hotel.

She unlocked the door and found Alexis sitting on the bed watching TV.

" Hey, where were you?" Alexis asked.

" At the gym," Lily said smiling.

" What are you doing?" Alexis asked because Lily was packing her bags.

" Since you're staying with Scott your uncle didn't want me to stay by myself so I'm staying with them."

"Oh, that's cool. Want to go shopping or something?"

" Sounds like fun. Just let me take a quick shower and put my stuff away."

" Ok, I'll wait in Scott's room for you,"

" Ok see you then."

Shawn's Room

" Man, did you see Lily in that swimming suit? She looked awfully hot," Sean said laying down on the bed.

" That she did," Shawn said.

" I'm gonn have a hard time with her being here."

" What do you mean?"

" Come on think about it. She's young, hot, and actually nice. We haven't met someone like her in a while."

" No we haven't. Most of the women we meet are fake and just after us for our fame and money."

" Yeah that's about right," Sean said as they heard knocking on the door.

" Hey, come on in," Sean said letting Lily in and grabbing her bags.

" I'm going to call the front desk to cancel your room." Shawn said which she nodded.

" Mind id I take a quick shower?" she asked.

" Sure go ahead but you don't have to ask. This is your room too," Sean said laughing. She nodded and went into the bathroom.

Lily cane out with just a towel on.

" I forgot my clothes," she said digging through her bag.

" What are you doing today?" Sean asked.

" Alexis asked if I wanted to go shopping so," Lily said.

" That's great. I'm glad you're spending time together," Shawn replied smiling.

" Ok," she said going into the bathroom.

" Damn," Sean said once she was in the bathroom.

" You are so pathetic," Shawn said laughing.

" What? I can't help but be hard if she's looking all hot in a towel," Sean said.

" I guess that's true," Shawn said as they heard the shower stop.

A couple minutes later she came out.

" Here's our cell numbers in case you come back and can't find us," Shawn said.

" Cool thanks. I'll see you guys later. Oh, is there a time when I should be back?" she asked.

" How about you just call when you're done shopping," Shawn said.

" Ok, I'll see you soon," she said leaving.

" What do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

" How about we check out the sights?" Sean asked.

" Ok, lets go and see if the others want to go," Shawn said.


	10. Chapter 10

" How's my uncle doing?" Alexis asked.

" He's fine. When I told him we would be going shopping he was glad we were spending time together," Lily said as they got to the mall.

" Really? I wish he felt that way about Scott and I,"

" He'll come around once he sees how happy you are and how much you're getting along."

" I sure do hope so."

" Where is Scott?"

" He went to the gym."

" Why didn't you go with him?"

" Yeah right. Have you ever seen me sweat?"

" Not unless you're tanning at the pool," Lily said laughing and going into the mall.

" Hey man, what's up?" Kevin asked.

" Nothing, just getting back from the gym," Scott said.

" Oh yeah. We went to the gym earlier and you're not going to believe this,"

" What?"

" Lily can bench press 350."

" Damn, you've got to be kidding me."

" No I'm serious. Where's Alexis?"

" Hanging out with Lily."

" She didn't want to go workout?"

" Nah, I don't think she's a gym person."

" Is that going to be a problem for you because I know how much you like to workout."

" I don't think so. It will just be our alone time."

" You need alone time already?" Kevin asked laughing.

" No, Alexis is great. I love spending time with her. I think this could become a good thing."

" Really? I didn't realize you guys were that serious."

" I know, me serious," Scott said laughing.

" Are you hungry? We could grab a bite to eat," Lily said as they walked past the food court.

" I would but Scott and I are going out to eat tonight," Alexis replied.

" How romantic."

" Nothing fancy, you can join us if you want."

"That's ok. I don't want to be the third wheel but thanks for the offer."

" No problem. Now we just need to work on getting you a man."

Lily laughed," Oh yeah and where will we be finding me one?"

" Oh come on. You've got a locker room full of them. Just pick one and we'll find out if he's single."

" That simple?"

" Yep," Alexis said laughing.

" I need to call your uncle real quick," Lily said taking out her cell phone.

" Why?"

" I told him I'd call when I was done shopping."

" Oh, ok," Alexis said rolling her eyes and watching Lily.

" Hey we're done shopping," Lily said talking to Shawn.

" Ok, we're at the park but I'll send Sean to the hotel of you want to join us," Shawn said.

" Sounds fun, I'll see you in a little bit,"

" Ok, bye." Lily said hanging up her cell phone.

" Why are you such a goody goody?" Alexis asked.

" What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

" Oh come on. Like you don't know what I'm talking about. You always do what you're told and I mean always. Live one the wild side for once in your life and say screw the consequences."

" I've dealt with the consequences thank you very much and if you don't like how I am maybe you shouldn't be around me any more,"

" Fine, then I won't," Alexis said grabbing her bags.

" Alexis don't be this way," Lily said going after her.

" What way?" Alexis asked putting her hands on her hips.

" Like this. Miss attitude who thinks she's better than everyone else. You have faults too just like everyone else. You're not perfect,"

" Oh and you are. And no, I don't have an attitude problem," Alexis said leaving.

Lily walked back to the hotel with her head down. She unlocked the door and sat on the bed crying.

Sean unlocked the door to find a crying Lily.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Sean asked closing the door and sitting next to her on the bed.

" Alexis is mad at me," she said with tears in her eyes.

" Why?"

" She thinks I'm a goody goody and I told her if she didn't like how I was maybe she shouldn't be around me but I didn't mean it. Then we had this big fight."

" I'm sorry. Id there anything I can do?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

" No but thanks for the offer. Lets go to the park and maybe I'll feel better if I have some fun."

" And that's what I'm all about," he said as she leaned into him.

" Yeah," she said smiling up at him.

" Come one," he said getting off the bed and standing up.

" Why are you so pissed?" Scott asked as Alexis walked around the hotel room with her hands on her hips.

" I am so pissed at Lily," Alexis said.

" Why?"

" She's always such a goody goody and plus she thinks I have an attitude problem and that I'm better than everyone else."

" Lily's not a goody goody. You should have seen her the other night," he said laughing.

" Yeah because she was drunk and are you taking her side?"

" I'm not taking anyone's side,"

" You're supposed to take my side,"

" Why? I wasn't there I don't know what the conversation was about plus it has nothing to do with me."

" But it has to do with me and if you cared about me you would take my side," Alexis said.

" Don't be that way Alexis,"

" You are such a typical guy. I'm leaving. I'll see you later," she said leaving.

" Ugh, maybe Kevin was right. Maybe she is too immature for me," Scott said laying down on the bed.

Knock knock

" Coming," Kevin said.

" Hey what's wrong?" Kevin asked letting her in.

" Me and Lily had this fight and then Scott and I did too," ALexis said.

" What were the fights about?" Kevin asked.

She begin to explain the situation. After she was done he talked.

" I don't know what to say sweetie,"

" I didn't expect you to. Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure,"

" I want you to be honest and I mean brutally honest,"

" Ok,"

" Do you think Scott and I rushed into things by sleeping together so soon?"

" Honestly?" Kevin asked.

" Yeah," she said.

" I do think you're moving too fast. You have known each other for a long time, just not in the relationship way. I mean, you have no idea why Scott and Dana broke up or how much he drank after words. I know you think you love him but that's just lust. I think you're both just attracted to each other's bodies,"

" Wow, when I said honest you gave me honest,"

" That's what you asked for,"

" I know and I appreciate your imput on all of this,"

" No problem sweety," Kevin said hugging her. She hugged him back and pressed her body into his. Kevin could fell himself getting hard.

" Damn," he thought to himself," Is she doing this on purpose."

" You're so sweet," Alexis said wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Yeah well don't tell too many people. I wouldn't want to loose my rep," he said trying not to get aroused.

" Sure," she said kissing him slightly on the lips.

" You should go talk to Scott,"

" Why, trying to get rid of me?" she asked seductively running her hands down his chest.

" What are you doing?" he asked gently pushing her away.

" You don't like it?"

" You're with Scott. I'm not about to do that to him,"

" Who says Scott would have to know?" she asked unsnapping his jeans.

" Stop it Alexis. You need to go," he said opening the door.

" Ok, I guess I'll see you later," she said leaving.

" Hey baby," Alexis said opening the door.

" Baby? I thought you were pissed at me?" Scott said

" Not any more. I'm over it," she said kissing him.

" Just like that?"

" Mhhmm," she said shoving him down on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

" I had fun today," Lily said sitting on the bed.

" Well I'm glad. I thought you were down earlier," Shawn said.

" I was but now I'm not. Does anyone want to go swimming?" she asked.

" After working out for an hour and a half you want to go get some more exercise, damn," Sean said which made her laugh.

" Not really exercise, just laze around in the pool," she said.

" Sure I will, sounds like fun," Paul said.

" Anyone else?" she asked.

" We'll be down after a bit," Shawn said.

" Ok," she said grabbing her swim suit out of her bag and going into the bathroom.

" So she's going to stay with you guys huh?" Paul asked.

" Yeah, I didn't want her to be by herself in that hotel room with all those loony people out there," Shawn said.

" I wouldn't have either man. But she's kind of hot. Isn't that going to be hard with her here?" Paul asked.

" That's what I said," Sean said.

" That's what you said about what?" Lily asked coming out of the bathroom.

" Nothing," Shawn said.

" You're a horrible liar. Were you guys talking about me ?" she asked laughing.

" Yeah we were," Paul replied.

" Well now I have to know so spill it," she said.

" Honestly?" Sean asked.

" Honest works," Lily said.

" We think you're hot," Sean said.

" Oh," she said blushing.

" It's nothing to be shy about" Sean said.

" Well people don't usually come out and tell me that kind of stuff," she said.

" It was a compliment," Paul said.

" And a fact," Sean said.

" Thank you," she said smiling and sounding so sincere like no one has ever told it to her before.

" You're welcome," Sean said.

" Lets go to the pool," Paul said.

" Great," she said grabbing her bag.

" We'll meet you down there in a while," Shawn said.

" Ok," Lily said as Paul opened the door for her.

Lily and Paul were almost to the elevator when someone spotted them.

" Hi Paul," Stephanie McMahon said smiling.

" Hi Steph. How are you?" Paul asked.

" Good and you?" she asked.

" Good," he said.

" Who's this?" Steph asked pointing to Lily.

" Oh, sorry this is Shawn's niece's friend Lily, Paul said.

" Hi, I'm Stephanie," Steph said extending her hand which Lily took.

" Nice to meet you," Lily said smiling.

" So, where are you two off to?" Steph asked.

" The pool, would you like to join us?" Lily asked.

" Thanks for the invitation but I have to get to a meeting. Maybe next time, It was nice meeting you Lily," Steph said.

" It was nice meeting you as well," Lily said.

" Bye Paul," Steph said.

" Bye Steph," Paul said.

After she was gone Lily laughed.

" What?' Paul asked.

" She likes you," Lily said.

" No, what makes you think that?"

" She got jealous when she thought I was your girlfriend."

" Really?"

" You didn't notice, come on. Do you like her?"

" She's Vince McMahon's daughter,"

" So?"

" So? She's one of the owners of the company. If we got involved and something happened she could seriously end my career."

" But do you like her?"

" Maybe a little," he said with his fingers.

" Just a little come on. She's cute, seems very nice. You should ask her out," Lily said as they got off the elevator and were walking toward the pool.

" I'll think about it."

Paul and Lily got to the pool at around 7:00 p.m.

" Hmm, it's empty," Paul said putting his towel down.

" Oh well, at least we'll get the pool to ourselves. This place is huge," Lily said taking off her skirt.

" Yeah it is," Paul said eyeing her up and down.

" They even have a slide. Want to go down?"

" Sure," he said taking off his shirt and following her.

" Are you hungry?" Scott asked Alexis.

" Mmhmm," Alexis said kissing him which made Scott laugh.

" For food,"

" Oh, yeah I could eat."

" Good. I was thinking about calling Kev and asking him to join us,"

" Why?" she asked nervously which he noticed.

" I thought you like Kev?" he asked puzzled.

" I do. It's just that I thought we could have a romantic dinner just the two of us,"

" Sounds nice, I'll call room service,"

" Great, I'm going to take a shower."

" Ok," he said grabbing the menu.

After ordering room service he decided to give Kevin a call to see If they had a fight.

" Hey man it's me," Scott said on the phone.

" Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked.

" I was just wonder what you were doing?"

" Watching TV and eating junk. Shawn called and asked if I wanted to go swimming though so I'll probably pop down to the pool for a bit. What are you doing?"

" Ordering room service. Can I ask you something?"

" Sure, what's up?"

" Did you see Alexis today?"

" Ugh yeah, why?" Kevin asked nervously.

" Did something happen between you two?"

" Like what?"

" Like an argument or something?"

" No, why?"

" I don't know. When I brought up your name she acted all weird. It's probably just my imagination," Scott said.

" How are you two by the way? Sick of her yet?"

" No. I just wished she wanted to do more. Like go out."

" Why don't you come down to the pool when you're done eating?"

" Sounds like fun. I'll see if she wants to go. Talk to you later,"

" Ok, bye," Kevin said.

" Bye," Scott said hanging up the phone.

" Who was that on the phone?" Alexis asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel on.

" Kev, he asked if we wanted to go swimming,"

" This time of night?"

" I thought it sounded like fun,"

" Who's going to be there?"

" I think everyone. It would be a chance to talk to Lily or even Shawn for that matter,"

" Yeah you're right. We should go after we're done eating."

" Great," Scott said as there was a knock on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul was sitting on a chair relaxing while Lily was going down the slide when Show showed up.

" Show, what's up?" Paul asked shaking his hand.

" They have a slide here. It's huge," Show said.

" It sure is. Shawn call you?" Paul asked.

" Yeah. What time does this place close at?" Show asked putting down his towel.

" I'm not sure. Hey Lily," Paul asked.

" What?" Lily asked getting out of the pool. " Hey, Show how's it going?"

" Good and you?" Show asked.

" Just peachy, thanks," she said smiling.

" What time does this place close at?" Paul asked.

" Midnight. It's only 7:30," she said looking at the clock on the wall.

" I talked to Sara last night. She's going to meet us in Minnesota," Show said.

" I can't wait to meet her," Lily exclaimed.

" She's excited about meeting you too," Show said as the rest of the guys showed up.

" Damn," Kevin said looking at Lily. Lily is about 5'4, weighs 115 with light brown hair. She had a dark purple two piece swimming suit on. Lily smiled shyly as Kevin laughed.

" This place is pretty cool," Kevin said.

" The slide is wicked, you should all try it," Paul said.

" Sounds like fun. I'm up for it," Sean said as they set down their stuff.

" I don't think I'm going to fit," Show said which made everyone laugh.

" Don't worry about it neither will I," Kevin said.

" Come on lets go," Lily said grabbing Sean's hand.

The guys took off their shirts and got into the hot tub.

" What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Show asked.

" I thought about 8:00 a.m. since Kevin and Sean both have places there," Shawn replied.

" That's cool. You're all welcome to stay at my place. Just to warn you though Scott and Alexis are staying," Kevin said.

" I know I have to get over this sooner or later but I'm having a hard time with it. I know he's gonna break her heart for some skank and I can't bare to see her get hurt," Shawn said.

" I don't think you have to worry about Scott. I think he really likes her," Kevin said.

" " When I see it I'll believe it," Shawn said.

" Yeah, what's up with Alexis and Lily. I thought they were good friends," Show asked.

" They had a fight. Typical girl stuff. Lily tried to make things right by talking to Alexis but Alexis didn't want nothing to do with that," Kevin replied.

" That's what I mean by immature," Shawn said which made everyone laugh.

" Did you talk to Alexis yet?" Sean asked sitting by the edge of the pool.

" She won't talk to me, she's too mad. Not to worry though I'll get her to," Lily said sitting beside him.

" Alexis is a lot more immature than you are. You aren't your typical nineteen year old," Sean said starring at her legs.

" Is that a compliment or an insult," she asked laughing.

" Compliment," Sean said as the guys called them over.

Sean helped Lily up and they headed toward the hot tub.

" What were you two talking about?" Show asked as they got in the hot tub.

" I was asking if she talked to Alexis yet," Sean said.

" Have you?" Kevin asked curious if she knew about what Alexis did.

" No, maybe tomorrow. She might not want to talk to me yet so I'm gonna let her cool down for a little bit," Lily said rolling her neck around.

" Is your neck sore?" Shawn asked.

" Just a little. I haven't lifted weights in a while," Lily replied as Kevin got up.

" Here, let me," Kevin said getting up and moving behind her.

" Oh, you don't have to?" she said as he began to massage her shoulders.

" I want to and besides you feel really tense," Kevin said.

" Thanks," she said as everyone started to talk.

Scott and Alexis walked in when Kevin was till massaging Lily's shoulders.

" Well, I didn't think that Kev was into Lily," Scott said as Alexis looked on.

" He's not," Alexis said in a sort of jealous tone.

" You ok?" Scott asked starring at her.

" Yeah, fine," Alexis said as they walked over to the hot tub.

" Hey guys. How's it going?" Show asked. Kevin stopped massaging Lily's shoulders and Lily opened her eyes.

Alexis looked at Lily and stormed off the other way.

Scott was about to run after her when Lily spoke up. "Let me," she said getting out of the hot tub and grabbing her towel.

" Why don't you have a seat man," Kevin said. Scott looked at Shawn.

" Have a seat man," Shawn said as Scott smiled and sat down.

" Wait up Alexis," Lily said as she got to the elevator.

" What?" Alexis asked stopping.

" I wanted to know if we could talk,"

" About what? About the fact that Kevin was massaging your shoulders and had his hands all over you or the fact that everyone likes you better than they do me,"

" You have no right to be mad about that because you have a great guy in there who absolutely adores you and Kevin was being nice because my shoulders were tense. I would never do that to you and you know that,"

" I know and I'm sorry. I've been a bit of a witch lately and I had no right to act that way. Scott is a great guy and I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I really like Kevin as well and when I saw you guys I just assumed."

" Well don't and I don't think he likes me in that way anyway."

" Really?"

" Yes so come on tell me did something happen between you two?"

" Why would you ask that?"

" Kevin has been acting a little odd every time we mention your name so come on spill it."


	13. Chapter 13

Alexis paused before answering," I sort of tried something with Kevin." she said biting her lip.

" Like what?" Lily asked curious.

" I don't know what came over me it just happened."

" This sounds bad and I don't even know what you did."

" I kissed him and unsnapped his jeans but that's it and the instant it happened he pushed me away and told me he couldn't do that to Scott."

" What is wrong with you Alexis? You have this great guy who loves you and you're trying things with Kevin. That's his best friend, they're probably like brothers. You know he could tell Scott what happened and you could end up with no one. Do you seriously want that?" Lily asked shocked that her best friend would do something like that.

" I'm stupid and I know that. I don't know what came over me. I really like Kevin as well and I'm having a hard time choosing,"

" You know what? You already chose when you got into a relationship with Scott. You can't go behind his back and do stuff like that, it's not right. Especially when you tell him that you love him all the time. So hurry it up and choose already," Lily said getting annoyed when Sean showed up.

" Choose what?" Sean asked coming from behind.

" Nothing. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

" I was told to come check on you two to see if you've killed each other," Sean said laughing.

" We're best friends Sean of course we are going to work things out. Haven't we Lily?" Alexis said smiling.

" Yeah but as I was telling Alexis she needs to choose the pair of shoes she needs because she doesn't need more than one pair," Lily said.

" And you're right I will. Is everyone still in the hot tub?" Alexis asked.

" Yeah but it's 10:00 p.m. so not for too long if you want to get in," Sean said leaning on the wall.

" Great, I think I'll join them, you coming Lily?" Alexis asked.

" No, I think I'll head up," Lily said heading back to the pool to grab her stuff.

" Want to go shopping or something tomorrow?" Alexis asked walking with her.

" Yeah, I think we need to," Lily said.

" Cool," Alexis said Smiling as she saw Scott.

" Did you lovely ladies talk?" Scott asked.

" We did, we worked out our problems and now we're great. How about you guys?" Alexis asked looking at her uncle.

" I'm still not sure if I want you guys dating so I'm going to need more time to think about this," Shawn said as Alexis nodded.

" You heading up sweaty?" Show asked looking at Lily.

" I'm beat. Working out and swimming really takes a lot out of you. So I'm going to head up," Lily said yawning.

" We'll be up in a little while," Shawn said as she nodded.

" I'm a little beat myself so why don't I walk you up?" Kevin asked getting up.

" Sure," she said smiling as everyone said their goodbye's.

Kevin and Lily grabbed their stuff and headed toward the elevator . It wasn't till the elevator was closed when Kevin spoke.

" You and Alexis work things out?" Kevin asked now knowing that Alexis told Lily.

" We always do. Did Shawn and Scott?" Lily asked.

" Not yet but they will. They've been friends for too long to let something like this get between them."

" That's good, I'm glad."

" Something bothering you that you'd like to talk about?" he asked knowing.

She paused," Are you going to tell Scott?"

" Am I going to tell Scott what?" he asked trying to make her say it.

" What Alexis did to you?"

" I don't know yet. If she tries anything else I probably will, why? Do you think I should?" he asked curious.

" Alexis and I have been friends for a long time now and I know how she feels about you. I was just wondering how you felt about her?" she asked because she didn't want her fiend to get hurt.

" I like her just not in the way she likes me. She's too immature for me if you know what I'm saying. Plus I'm old enough to be her father, I have a son that's a couple years younger,"

" What does age have to do with it?"

" I guess it shouldn't but even if she was around my age I guess I still wouldn't. My main concern is she's Shawn's niece and they went behind Shawn's back and did this. If it were me I would have talked to Shawn about it but that's me. I'm not downing Scott or anything but you don't know Scott very well,"

" I know Alexis,"

" Right, you know Alexis. Do you think Alexis did this on purpose?"

" Yes," she flat out said.

" Really?" he asked.

" Yeah," she said as the elevator door opened and the two got out.

" Why would she do that to Shawn?" Kevin asked getting mad.

" I don't know, just forget that I said anything," she said taking her key out and opening the door.

Kevin walked in with her and sat on the bed," Go ahead, I'm not that tired."

" But I am and I'm getting a headache," she said holding her head.

" I'm sorry. I don't want to put you in the middle of all this but she's hurting people intentionally, wouldn't you want to know?"

" I guess I would. Alexis knew before she got out here that she would do whatever it took to get to Scott or you. She just had to pick and she couldn't even do that. I'm mad because she tries stuff with you when she's with a great guy. I thought I knew her better," she said laying down on the bed.

Kevin moved next to her," she doesn't have to choose because I'm not an option."

" Could you tell her that and let her down gently?" Lily asked sweetly.

Kevin laughed," you think it's a good idea for me to be left alone with her?"

" Probably not, she most likely would try something again," Lily said yawning.

" She shouldn't be with anyone right now if that's the case. Why aren't you with anyone?"

" I have trust issues and everything else. You know how that goes. Why aren't you with anyone?"

" Divorce issues," he said as she laughed.

" My mom's been married how many times so I know what you mean but don't give up there's someone out there for you. You're a great catch," she said smiling.

" Thank you and you'll find someone as well. You're a sweet heart," he said hugging her.

" Thanks," she said hugging him back and yawning.

" I'll let you get some sleep. Thanks for letting me in on everything,"

" My pleasure," she said standing up and opening the door.

He hugged her one more time before heading out. Alexis was walking back to her room when she saw them hug. She stayed back and watched Lily close the door and Kevin head back to his room. " I should have known," Alexis said out loud and going into her room.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Lily woke up, rolled over, and wrapped her arm around someone. Forgetting where she was as the other person held her. Her eyes shot opened and she looked to see who it was. It was Shawn, her best friend's uncle. She tried to wiggle out of it when Shawn spoke.

" Morning," Shawn said yawning and still holding her.

" Ugh, morning," Lily replied slightly embarrassed.

" You OK?" he asked wondering if it was bothering her that he was holding her.

" Yeah, I kind of forgot where I was this morning," she said actually enjoying the feel of him and still holding on. She wasn't quite sure if she should be enjoying this as much as she was because he was her best friend's Uncle.

" I know what you mean. This may sound a little weird but I'm enjoying this. I haven't been married for a while and I sometimes miss little things like this." Shawn replied but then thinking if she thought he was flirting with her. She was very attractive and he did like her he just wasn't sure how yet.

She cuddled a little closer as he held onto her a little tighter. Sean stepped out of the bathroom from the shower and smiled at the sight before him. He knew Shawn was 35 and deserved someone that was going to be good to him and he knew that Lily could be that special someone. Lily was also Alexis's best friend and he knew she would flip if what he saw was what he thought it was.

" Hey guys, what time are we leaving at?" Sean asked as they opened their eyes. Lily sat upright as Shawn laughed.

" I was thinking about 9:00, so in about an hour and a half. The guys should be up in a little while. So after we take our showers I'll give them a call to let them know," Shawn said as Lily got out of the bed and grabbed her bag.

" I'm going to go take a shower," she said still embarrassed and going into the shower.

Sean starred at his friend before asking," so what did I just walk in on?"

" I'm not sure. I felt something when I was holding her but I'm not sure what. I need to think about this through because of Alexis and I'm not OK with her and Scott dating, so why would it be OK if I asked out Lily?" Shawn asked because he knew Alexis wouldn't like it one bit.

" You and Lily are completely different then Scott and Alexis. First of all, Scott is old enough to be her father and they went behind your back. You would never do that to Alexis and neither would Lily. Yeah, Lily is nineteen but she's very mature for her age. I think if you saw where this took you it would lead to something incredible," Sean said.

" Really? It's a very big decision. I'm going to have to really think about this and who it involves,"

" That you are," Sean said as the shower stopped.

" Now don't you embarrass her when she comes out and ask her a bunch of questions like how we talked," Shawn said laughing knowing that it was possible.

" I wouldn't do that. OK maybe I would but not to her, she's too sweet," Sean exclaimed when he saw how Shawn was looking at him.

" I know you wouldn't. Why don't you give Kev a call and don't say anything about this," Shawn said.

" Sounds like a plan. Should I call everyone else as well or go bang on their doors?" he asked as Lily came out of the bathroom.

" Lets go bang on everyone's doors," Lily said laughing and brushing her hair.

" Now that sounds like fun, lets go wake Kev," Sean said grabbing her hand as Shawn told them to be good.

Scott woke up and rolled over to an empty bed. After checking the shower and for a note he had no idea where Alexis was. " Maybe she went to go talk to Lily," he said out loud before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kevin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door," yeah," he said sounding groggy and answering the door.

"Hey Kev, can we talk?" Alexis asked because she wanted to know what was going on between him and Lily.

Kevin starred at her for a moment thinking this wasn't a good idea but out of his better judgment he stepped aside and let her in.

Alexis walked in and sat down on the bed. She knew she really cared and loved for Scott since she could even remember but she just couldn't get Kevin out of her mind. She wasn't sure if it was lust or what for Kevin but she had to find out.

" What did you want to talk about?" Kevin asked putting on a t-shirt and sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

" I'm just going to come out with what I'm thinking and how I'm feeling. I really like you. Almost as I do Scott and I was wondering how you felt about me. I understand that I'm with Scott and he's your best friend but I can't help the way I feel about you." Alexis said looking at him.

" I like you just not in the way that you like me. If I'm being honest I think you're a little young and immature for me. Not saying that you and Scott don't look good together because you do. I haven't seen Scott this happy in a long time and if it's with you then I'm happy for him. Never in a million years would I step in between Scott and a girlfriend and Scott the same."

" What about Lily?" she asked because if he said she was too young, then so was Lily.

" What about her?" he asked because he had no idea why she would even bring her into this unless she thought something was going on between the two of them.

" At the pool last night you were messaging her shoulders and walked her to her room. When you left you hugged her so don't tell me nothing is going on," she said standing up and getting defensive.

"My personal life is none of your business no offense. Lily is a sweet girl and your best friend by the way, don't you want her to be happy?" he asked wondering if Alexis cared at all.

" Of course I want Lily to be happy. Lily knows how I feel about you and she would never try anything with you because she is a good person. So if you try anything she will say no," she said straddling his lap.

" What are you doing Alexis?" he asked trying to stand up but she was using some strength and he didn't want to hurt her.

" Come on Kev, tell me you don't want this. I'm young, attractive, and are you getting hard?" she asked laughing that she was having an affect on him.

He finally got his nerves and pushed her off him and stood up. " You need to leave."

" Oh fine, have it your way. I'll go see Scott," she said trying to make him jealous.

" Go ahead but if you try something else I will be telling Scott," he said walking to the door and opening it.

" See you around," she said seductively rubbing her body against his.

Sean and Lily were rounding the corner when they saw what happened.

" What was that?" Sean asked shocked and not believing what he was seeing.

" Ugh, I'm not sure," Lily said but she knew he didn't believe her because of how she said it.

He pulled her to the side," you know what's going on don't you?"

She paused before answering," Alexis has feelings for Kevin too and he told me last night he doesn't feel the same. Lets just go see what happened."

" Lets do," he said walking to the door and knocking.

" I already told you," Kevin said answering the door but stopping when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey guys. What's going on?"

" Can we come in man?" Sean asked.

" Of course, you two are always welcome," he said smiling at Lily as she smiled shyly.

Sean and Lily both sat down on the couch when Kevin shut the door and sat on the bed.

" What brings you by?" Kevin asked hoping that they didn't see what Alexis did.

" We're leaving in an hour. Shawn told us to come tell everyone. What's with Alexis? Did she hit on you?" Sean asked knowing that Kevin would never do that to Scott.

Kevin paused before answering," yeah she did. Apparently she has feelings for me but you know me and I would never and I mean never do that to Scott. It surprises me because of how much she talks about loving Scott. It just shows her immaturity. She asked me if there was anything going on between me and you," he said looking at Lily.

" And what did you tell her?" she asked wondering because she already talked to Alexis about that.

" I told her my personal life was none of her business and that I thought you were a sweet girl. She claimed that you would never do that to her because you were too nice and that you know she likes me," Kevin replied.

" I did tell her that and you never answered her question," Lily said not knowing what he was thinking.

" It's none of her business who I date. So I let her sweat a little," he said as Sean started to crack up.

" Good for you man. I would definitely stay away from her. We have to go wake up everyone else now so We'll meet you downstairs in about an hour to head to Minnesota," Sean said as they stood up.

" Sounds like a plan. I just have to take a shower so I'll see you in a bit," Kevin said watching them leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone got to Minnesota at about 3:00 p.m. Since and Kevin and Sean both lived there everyone would be staying with them and no one would have to get hotels. Kevin wasn't sure how he felt about Alexis staying at his house but Scott was his best friend and he wanted him there. Wishing Lily was staying there to help but was staying at Sean's place.

The whole way to Minnesota Alexis was practically all over Scott. Even Scott wasn't sure why. He certainly didn't feel comfortable with it since Shawn was there and he respected him.

Sean, Shawn, and Lily walked in Sean's house after being dropped off by Show.

" You can take my daughter's room. Upstairs second door to the right," Sean said pointing upstairs.

"Great, thanks," Lily replied taking her stuff and going to find her room

Shawn put his stuff in his room and went downstairs. He found Sean in the back checking out the yard. Sean hadn't said a whole lot to him since they started the drive and he wanted to know what was wrong.

" Hey man, everything ok," Shawn asked sitting down on the steps watching him pace.

Sean thought about it before answering. He wasn't really sure if he should tell him that his niece liked Kevin as well and tried to hit on him but it was bothering him since they were so close and he told him almost everything.

" I kind of wanted to talk to you about something but I'm not sure how you're going to react," Sean replied sitting down next to him.

" We've been friends for a very long time. I think you know you can talk to me about anything. Is it about Lily?" Shawn asked wondering if Sean liked her as well because if he did he would back down.

Sean shook his head," No, it's about Alexis."

Shawn was very confused now," what about her?"

" I don't know if I should be the one telling you this or if Lily should," Sean said now getting up.

Lily was walking down the stairs when she heard them talking. " Oh great, Sean wants to tell him about what Alexis did," she said out loud as she walked outside.

" Hey Lily," Sean said as she walked outside. She sat down next to Shawn and he smiled at her.

" So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shawn asked because he knew that Sean probably wasn't comfortable talking about it but then again Alexis was her best friend.

She paused before answering," I feel like I'm betraying my best friend but I think you should know that Alexis has feelings for Kevin as well and has been hitting on him. Scott is a great guy and I don't think he deserves that." she said hoping that he wouldn't think too little of his niece.

" Didn't see that one coming," Shawn said shocked that his niece would do something like that. He thought she really cared for Scott he guessed wrong.

" I've been talking to Kevin and he's confused right now about whether or not he should tell Scott. I told him if it happened again he should and it did. Alexis is a good person, I think she's confused right now," Lily exclaimed.

Shawn didn't see the connection with Alexis liking both Scott and Kevin, they were both old enough to be her father. " I'm still a little confused as to why she likes Scott. I mean he's a great guy and all but she doesn't really know him know him. Maybe I should talk to Alexis about this."

" Why do you have to talk to her?" Lily asked because she knew Alexis would know she told.

" I have to do something. I guess this was a bad idea me wanting her to come on the road with me for the Summer. She should have just stayed home, then none of this would have happened." Shawn replied.

Lily shook her head," I think you're a great uncle and that it was a smart decision to have her come on the road with you. You wanted to get to know her better and I think that's sweet. Alexis is just confused right now and after she gets over Kevin I think things could really work out between them if everyone would just give them a chance."

Shawn nodded his head," Maybe you're right. I'll keep my mouth shut for now but if Alexis does anything and I mean anything else I'm talking to her."

Lily smiled and hugged him without thinking about it. " Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed.

Shawn hugged her back and laughed," It's ok. We should head to Kev's. I told him we would meet them for dinner." he said standing up.

AT KEVIN"S

" What do you guys want to do about supper?" Kevin asked after checking the yard.

Paul looked at his watch." I don't know. We'll probably just get pizza or something. It's only 4:00 p.m. What time are they coming over?"

" Any minute now. Where are Scott and Alexis?" Kevin asked wondering where they were.

Paul and Show both laughed," by the way Alexis was all over Scott I would have to say they're upstairs getting busy," Show replied.

Kevin shook his head as he went back outside.

Alexis shoved Scott down on the bed and straddled him.

" Alexis what has gotten into you?" Scott asked trying to get her off of him.

" Oh come on Scott. Don't you want to?" she asked seductively.

Scott finally got her off and stood up. " Don't you think we're moving a little too fast. I respect Shawn a whole lot and I'm not going to do things like you tired in the car with me in front of him. I want to get to know you. You're likes, dislikes, favorite kind of ice cream, restaurant, those kinds of things."

Alexis smiled and walked over to him," That's soo sweat Scott. I want to get to know you as well. Maybe I went just a little bit over board in the car. I can't help the way I feel about you and well," she said pausing," you turn me on."

Scott laughed," Baby you turn me on as well I'm just not comfortable with doing those kind of things in front of your uncle. Why don't we take this a little bit slower."

Alexis wasn't quiet sure if she wanted to slow down especially since she was this turned on and needed him inside her. " How about we take this slower after you make love to me?" She asked rubbing her hands on his chest.

" I wanted to this morning but I couldn't find you. Where were you again?" Scott asked because when she told him that she was with Lily he wasn't sure if he believed her right away.

" Baby, I was with Lily. You can even ask her if you want to, that is if you don't trust me," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Scott groaned," I do believe you, I'm sorry. Why don't we go down stairs and see what we're doing for supper," he said hoping she wouldn't be pissed at him because she got mad at him for little things.

Alexis sat on the bed," I'll be down after a bit. I'm kind of tired," she said knowing that she had to call Lily to let her know.

" Alright, you have a good nap and I'll come check on you in a little bit," he said kissing her forehead and leaving.

Walking down the stairs Scott wondered to himself if he should give Lily a call and ask her but then what if she was telling the truth, he would feel like a moron. Scott walked out back to find everyone sitting on the deck including Lily. Here was his chance.

" Hey Scott, where's Alexis?" Lily asked while sitting next to Kevin.

" She's taking a nap, can I talk to you real quick?" Scott asked because he had to know if he could trust Alexis.

Lily got up," Sure," she said looking at Shawn one more time before heading in with Scott. Shawn and Sean both looked at each other then at Kevin. No one was sure what Scott was going to talk to her about but they knew it couldn't be good.

Scott sat down on the couch as Lily sat next to him. " So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked curiously.

" I wanted to ask you about where you were this morning?" Scott asked looking at her.

Lily looked strangely at him and wondered if Alexis told him she was with her but she was tired of lying. Just when she was about to answer him her phone rang. She took out her phone and saw that it was Alexis.

" Can you hold on for just one minute?" she asked as he nodded. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

" Hello," Lily said.

" Hey Lily it's me. I need you to do me a favor," Alexis replied.

" What kind of favor?"

"If Scott asks where I was this morning could you tell him that I was with you?"

" Why would I do that. I don't want to lie for you any more. Where were you?"

" I was with Kevin and this is the last favor I ask of you, please?"

Lily knew she shouldn't lie to Scott since she liked him. When she turned around to see where Scott was she bumped right into him. " Oh, I'm sorry Scott," Lily said laughing and dropping her phone.

" It's all good, here's your phone," he said handing it to her.

" Thanks," she said taking it and looking into his eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to him and told Alexis that she couldn't and hung up.

Alexis heard her and gasped. Lily was here in the house and was about to tell Scott that she wasn't with her. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to where they were talking.

" What ever she is saying is a lie," Alexis yelled looking at her best friend thinking she betrayed her.

The guys out back heard her and ran into the house.

" What's the matter? Why are you yelling at Lily?" Shawn asked.

Alexis shook her head," She's lying. We were together that morning, she's just jealous of my relationship with Scott,"

Lily shook her head," You are unbelievable," she said shaking her head and leaving.

Both Shawn's shook their head and went after her.

" Well?" Scott asked.


	16. Chapter 16

" I can't believe you're taking her word over mine," Alexis whined.

Scott shook his head. " Why don't you answer the question and I want the truth this time. Where were you this morning because obviously you weren't with Lily."

" If you can't trust me then maybe we should take a break or something," Alexis said walking up the stairs and leaving.

" You guys think I was too rough on her?" Scott asked looking at his friends.

Paul shook his head," No, she didn't even answer the question. Which means she wasn't with Lily and if she wasn't with Lily then where was she?"

" I don't know man. It sounds bad that she wouldn't tell me and poor Lily. I bet she knows where she was at. Do you think she would tell me?" Scott asked looking Kevin.

Kevin felt very bad at this point. He knew he shouldn't be putting Lily in between all of this and that he had to be truthful. " I know where Alexis was at this morning."

Scott looked shocked," You do? Well where was she?"

Paul and Show both looked at Kevin and knew this couldn't be good.

" She was with me," Kevin said after pausing.

Scott was confused now. Why was she with Kevin and why didn't she just come out and tell him that because Kevin and Scott were close and he knew Kev would never do something with her unless she tried something with him.

" She hit on you didn't she?" Scott asked knowing the answer.

Kevin didn't want to answer but he knew Scott deserved someone better than this even though Scott cheated on Dana constantly. " Yeah, I guess she's liked me for a while now. Almost as much as you apparently. You know I would never try anything with her because you're with her. She kept coming at me and I told her I didn't like her in that way and that I thought you two were good together."

Paul and Show were both shocked that Alexis was hitting on Kevin. They took that opportunity to join the rest outside.

Lily was sitting out back by the pool with her feet in when Shawn and Sean sat down by her.

" I'm sorry my niece keeps putting you in the middle of all this. Just because you are best friends doesn't mean you are going to lie for her. She shouldn't expect you to," Shawn said wrapping an arm around her.

" I didn't say anything to Scott. I was going to but then Alexis came running down the stairs calling me names and just assumed that I said something." Lily replied splashing her feet in the water.

Sean couldn't believe Alexis called her Lily's friend. None of the guys would have put anyone in that situation." Alexis doesn't have the right to call you her friend, especially since she treats you that way. If I were you I'd think twice about trusting Alexis."

" I guess I don't see it that way. I know she's a good person deep down. She's just confused," Lily exclaimed sticking up for her best friend.

"Why you're sticking up for her is beyond me," Kevin said coming from behind with the rest of the guys including Scott.

Lily was a very positive person and always looked to the good in people, not the negative. So she didn't see why everyone was making such a big deal about all of this.

Lily looked at Scott," What do you think about all of this?"

Scott wasn't sure what to say." I guess I'm confused as well. I really like Alexis but if I can't trust her then I shouldn't be with her. She practically was all over Kev from what he told me and yes I believe him he wouldn't lie to me about something like this. Maybe we do need a break or something."

Lily shook her head," You can't give her another shot. You're going to dump her just like that?" she asked not believing that Scott wasn't even going to ask Alexis her side of the story or how she feels.

" Why do you care so much? Alexis used you and asked you to lie for her. I don't get it I guess," Scott said running his hands through his hair.

" We're best friends and she's been there for me when I've needed her. You can't seriously sit here and tell me that you guys wouldn't do the same for each other." Lily said waiting for them to respond and when they didn't she said," that's what I thought," she said standing up and going into the house to check on Alexis.

After Lily was gone Shawn spoke up," Maybe Lily's right. She has a right to stick up for Alexis even though what she did wasn't right. I remember a time when you Scott and you Kevin cheated on your wives so why can't Alexis. Yeah I know we would never mess with any of each other's girlfriends but crap happens and technically she didn't cheat on you because Kevin wouldn't do anything. I know that sounds bad but you haven't even asked her side of the story or how she feels about all of this. Think about it," he said looking at Scott.

Lily walked up the stairs and knocked on Alexis's door and heard a muffled come in. She walked in the room to find Alexis on the bed with tears in her eyes and Kleenexes everywhere.

" Hey sweetie, how are you?" Lily asked sitting on the bed beside her.

Alexis sighed," I didn't think he would find out this way. I guess I'm stupid for believing that he wouldn't. I should have been up front with him from the beginning and told him my feelings for him and Kevin. I do love Scott, really I do and I heard what you said down there. I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of all this. I'm not mad at you or anyone else but myself. You know I love you right?"

Lily laughed," Yeah I do and I love you too. You're right though, you should have told Scott how you felt about the both of them from the beginning but you can't change the past. I think you can still work things out if you're honest from now on and tell him how you feel,"

" You think we can still work things out? Never mind of course you do, I love how positive you are…… most of the time anyway," Alexis said sitting up and hugging her friend.

Lily brushed some hair out of her eyes," Why don't you take a good nap and I'll come check on you in a couple of hours to see how you are, ok?" Lily asked.

Alexis nodded her head," sounds good, I think I need it," she said laying down. Lily tucked her in and went down stairs and found Shawn in the living room sitting on the couch waiting for her.

" How's Alexis doing? Should I go check on her?" Shawn asked as she sat next to him.

" She's resting right now. I think a good nap is in order. She knows what she did was wrong and wants to make it right. Hopefully Scott will be able to forgive her because they do make a cute couple," she said laughing and looking at him smiling shyly.

Shawn smiled and touched her knee," I think my niece is blessed to have a friend like you that's always there for her. I'm still not sure if I should send her home but if she does go home I wouldn't mind you staying around for a little longer," he said wondering if she felt anything for him at all.

Lily smiled shyly. She now knew how he felt about her and she did like him. Alexis had already been through so much but she knew the only person she wouldn't want her seeing was Kevin. And Kevin was a lot different then Shawn. She liked him as a friend but whenever he looked at her she saw a hint that he might like her.

" I'd like that," she said looking in his eyes.

Shawn stood up," come for a walk with me?"

She nodded and followed him.

They walked down the driveway and toward a stream where they sat. No one said anything for the longest time. They just sat there watching the water flow through the stream.

" It's peaceful here," Lily exclaimed.

" That's why I come here. Kevin showed it to me a couple years back and I just fell in love with it. I guess I'm at peace here." Shawn said.

" I can see why you would feel like that," she said smiling.

Shawn smiled back and wondered if he should ask her anything about how she feels but he didn't have to she kissed him. Shawn kissed her back and gently cupped the back of her neck. He licked the top of her lip urging her to open her mouth, which she obliged. She opened her mouth and his tongue tangled with hers as she moaned. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer.

" Mmmhm," she moaned as he pulled apart.

" That was some kiss," he said touching her cheek.

She smiled shyly," yes it was."

" I know this must be confusing you a little because Alexis is my niece and you two are best friends but this feels right, this feels good. You are nineteen years old and I am thirty five, does that bother you?" he asked wanting to know.

She paused before answering," Age doesn't really matter to me so no it doesn't bother me. It does however confuse me because you are Alexis's uncle and I wouldn't feel right about it before I talk to her about it. I do like you, a lot but I need to talk to Alexis,"

Shawn nodded," I completely understand and for the record I like you as well,"

"Good," she said kissing him one more time.

Alexis was sleeping in her room when Scott came back in. He looked at her and sighed. She sure did look like an angel when she slept. Scott walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of it and waited till she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he said ten minutes later as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," she replied nervously sitting up.

" I think we need to talk,"

" I think you're right but before you say anything can I explain?"

He nodded.

" I've liked both you and Kevin since I was thirteen years old. My love for you is completely different then what it is for Kevin. I like Kevin, I have a bit of a crush on him. I should never have tried anything with Kevin but this may sound horrible but he turns me on. That probably sounds really bad but I can't help the way I feel. For him it's just lust, for you it's real. In my heart and soul I know we're meant to be together forever and I hope over time you can forgive me," she exclaimed looking in his eyes.

Scott grabbed her hand," Baby I do forgive you. Lily made me realize that I should have given you the benefit of doubt and asked your side of the story and I'm sorry for that. As far as Kevin goes, how much do you like him?"

" Not enough to give up what I have with you. That is if we still have something," she said hopping that he wanted a relationship with her still.

" We definitely have something and I do love you," he said touching her cheek.

" You love me?" she asked shocked that he actually still cared for her after everything.

" I love you too," she said kissing him.


	17. Chapter 17

********

Thanks for the great reviews! I apologize for the delay, keep the awesome reviews coming!!

Lily and Shawn walked back into the house to find Alexis and Scott on the couch talking.

" Well, I'm glad to see that the two of you made up," Lily exclaimed sitting next to her friend.

Alexis laughed," We're getting there. Where were you two?" she asked wondering if there was anything going on between them.

" Down by the stream, it's peaceful there," Shawn said answering her question.

Scott nodded," Yeah, Kev showed it to me as well. I like to go down there sometimes as well," he said as the rest of the guys came in.

" So I see that everything is alright," Kevin said but noticed Lily and Shawn were sitting together kind of close.

" I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick?" Alexis asked getting up. Kevin looked at Scott who nodded his head.

" Sure, lets go talk out back," Kevin said as Alexis followed him.

Kevin sat on the steps as Alexis sat next to him.

" I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for treating you that way. It was wrong of me because I am with Scott and I do love him. I guess I feel attracted to you but that's not an excuse. I just hope that you can forgive me and we can still be friends?" Alexis asked hoping that he would forgive her.

Kevin laughed," Of course we can still be friends. What Scott and you have could be something special. I knew you would get over whatever you have for me. You two deserve to be happy. I just hope that you won't ever and I mean ever try anything with me again because if you did I will have to talk to Scott,"

" You have my word, nothing else. It means a lot to me that you forgive me because your friendship does mean so much to me,"

" And your friendship means a lot to me as well. I'm glad we could have this talk," Kevin said as Alexis smiled.

" So do you think Kevin will forgive Alexis?" Sean asked because he knew things would get very complicated if there was tension in the group all the time.

Everyone looked at Scott for his response," I think he will. Kevin knows how much Alexis means to me but he also knows I won't pick between them and that I want them to be friends and make up. Kevin's a good guy and an even better friend so hopefully we can get back to the way things were."

" Kevin is a good guy and I think they can get past this. Yeah what Alexis did wasn't good but she is also a human being who deserves a second chance," Sean said as Lily smiled at him.

Kevin came back without Alexis and sat on the couch," she wants to talk to you,"

"Great," Lily said getting up and walking to the back yard.

Lily walked out back to find Alexis sitting on the steps.

" Hey, what's up?" Lily asked sitting next to her friend.

Alexis smiled," OK, I want you to be honest with me because I'm not blind."

" Alright,"

" Is there something going on between you and my uncle?"

Lily smiled," Since we're being honest here and you know I'm always honest with you, yes. I would like there to be any way but if you're not OK with it and you don't want there to be I would totally understand."

Alexis thought about it for a moment because if they really did end up hitting things off then Lily could eventually become her aunt but then again she was thinking too far into the future. " I want you and my uncle to be happy and if that means being together then I am all for it."

" Really?" Lily asked smiling and hugging her friend.

" Of course you know how much your happiness means to me and I love you so much. So yes it is very Ok with me,"

" Great! Thank you so much. I told him that I had to talk to you about it first,"

" I knew you wouldn't do anything like that behind my back. We're to close of friends. I know that we've only known each other for over two years but it feels like forever."

" It does doesn't it. We should celebrate by going shopping," Lily replied as Alexis laughed.

" So what do you think Alexis wanted to talk to Lily about?" Sean asked looking at everyone.

" Well she probably wanted to know what was going on between me and Lily," Shawn said as everyone sat there confused.

" And why would she think there was anything going on between the two of you unless...is there something going on between you?" Paul asked

Kevin looked at Shawn and already knew the answer. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he was. Shawn deserved to be happy but he couldn't help the way he felt about Lily. She was nice, made him laugh, had a great body and plus she made him hard.

" There won't be unless Alexis approves because I know Lily and she would feel bad if Alexis told her it was a bad idea for us to date. So if Alexis says yes then there is something going on and if she says no then there isn't," Shawn replied.

" Lily shouldn't let Alexis run her life like that. She should date whoever she wants and not care what Alexis thinks." Sean said as the others agreed.

" Lily has a great heart. She can't help the way she is. But you're right she shouldn't let Alexis run all over her," Paul replied.

Lily was walking back into the house when she over heard what they said." Do I really let Alexis do that?" she thought to herself as Alexis came from behind.

" Come on, let me go change and then we can head to Sean's place for you to change," Alexis said.

" I'll have Shawn take me then we can go earlier," Lily said as Alexis smiled and nodded.

Alexis and Lily both walked into the living room to find the guys on the couch talking.

" What are you two lovely ladies up to?" Scott as getting up and walking over to Alexis and kissing her cheek.

"We're going shopping to celebrate our friendship," Alexis said while Sean laughed. " What?" she asked.

" You girls can find any excuse to go shopping can't you," Sean said while still laughing.

"Of course. Hey Shawn do you mind taking me to change?" Lily asked looking at Shawn.

Shawn almost spit out his water," Uh yeah. Sean can I borrow your keys?" he asked as Sean grabbed his keys out of his pocket and throw them to Shawn.

Shawn and Lily both got in Sean's car as Alexis went upstairs to change.

" So Alexis asked me if there was anything going on between us," Lily said as Shawn drove.

" Really? And what did you say?" he asked shocked that Alexis knew.

" I told her yes and asked her if it was OK and she said yes which surprised me,"

" Wow and what do you think about all this," Shawn said pulling into the driveway.

As the car stopped and he turned to look at her she gave him his answer. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shawn was shocked at first but the instant her mouth opened he slipped his tongue in.

When they pulled apart she smiled," does that answer your question?"


	18. Chapter 18

　****

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!

Two weeks go by and things were working out great between Alexis and Scott and also Lily and Shawn. They were hanging out and even going on double dates which surprised everyone. Shawn knew that Lily was young and wanted to wait for a while to make love to her but Lily was getting frustrated because even though she was young she wanted him to. Every time Lily tried to make a move on Shawn he would stop and explain to her that he wanted to wait. She always smiled and said OK.

Alexis knew something was bothering her friend and wished she would talk to her about it but Scott explained that Lily might not want to tell her everything now because Shawn was still her uncle and it might be too personal. Alexis asked Scott if he would talk to her about it and he said he would see.

Lily was sitting by the edge of the pool when Scott spotted her. He knew he should stay out of it and her relationship with Shawn was non of his business but he noticed a little change in her as well and wanted to help.

" Hey," Scott said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Scott! How's it going?" Lily asked smiling at him

" Nothing too much. How are things?"

" Great! Just relaxing, aren't you going to be late for the meeting."

" Oh, no that's just for main event and well Shawn has always been main event. Alexis and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch,"

Lily laughed Scott was acting weird. He never invited her to lunch something was up," Ok, what's up?"

" Well Alexis wanted me to talk to you about something and if it's too personal just tell me to shut up and I'll understand,"

"Alright ask away,"

" Is everything alright with Shawn and you?"

" Things are going great."

"But,"

" Why would you assume there was a but. We get along really well, he makes me laugh and I absolutely adore him."

Scott thought to himself before responding," he hasn't made love to you yet has he?"

Lily was shocked that he knew was it that obvious," how did you know?"

" I'm a guy we sense these things. Shawn is a very moral person. He likes to take his time getting to know someone. He isn't the type that just sleeps with any woman,"

" And I get that. That's a big part of why I like him. I know I'm young but I'm not exactly a virgin. What me and Shawn have is special and I would like to take it to the next step."

Scott was shocked. He thought for sure she was still a virgin. He wondered if Alexis knew because this would blow her mind. Lily was a very sweet person, he wondered how old she was when she lost it. But then he thought to himself stop thinking about that it's none of your business.

" Have you talked to him about all this. Shawn is a very understanding person and I'm sure if you would just tell him how you felt. HE would listen anyway,"

" Yeah, I know you're right, thanks for your input. I'll talk to him tonight," she said hugging him as he smiled.

Lily walked into the room to find Sean sitting on the bed watching TV. She walked over and sat next to him. " What are you watching?"

" Spongebob. I know it's a cartoon," he said waiting for a reply.

" I love watching cartoons. I have all the Disney movies on DVD. I'm a big kid at heart so I love all that stuff,"

" Yeah so do I. Am I in the way?"

Lily looked at him shocked, " why would you ask that. Of course you're not in the way. Shawn and I love having you here and plus I came here when you and Shawn were already staying together so if anyone leaves it should be me,"

Sean laughed," yeah right. We wouldn't have it. Are you going to stay when the Summer ends or will you go back home?" he asked wondering because he liked having her around.

"I would like to stay around. It's not like I have anything to go home to. Not much of a family except for Phil and Casey,"

"Good, I'd miss you if you left," he said shyly.

Lily laughed and smiled," I'd miss you too. Even though we net a month ago it feels longer. Hungry?"

"Starving," he said as they both got up to get some lunch.

Alexis was sitting on the balcony drinking a pop when Scott came in.

"Hey, how was your workout?"

"Good, I bumped into Lily," he said wondering if he should tell her because he didn't want to keep certain things from her and if it came out that he knew she would freak out on him and blame him for not telling him even though it has nothing to do with either of them.

Alexis looked at him," and?"

"And I talked to her. I asked her if things were going good between Shawn and her. She said yes but Shawn wants to get to know her first before he you know,"

"Oh, you mean he hasn't,"

Scott shook his head," No, he hasn't. I was shocked to find that she isn't a virgin."

Alexis spit out her drink," excuse me. Are you telling me that Lily has had sex before and she didn't tell me. I am so having a chat with her about that one," she said getting up and walking over to the phone.

Scott grabbed the phone out of her hand," no don't do that. Then she'll know that I told you. Why don't you just casually bring it up or wait for her to tell you."

"Oh I'll bring it up to her not to worry. We've been friends for two years now. I wonder if she lost it when we were getting to know each other and she just didn't want to tell me because she didn't know me yet. No she would have told me. That must mean she lost it when she was what 15 or 16?'

" Why do you care honestly? I wouldn't, it's her business not ours," he said sitting down on the bed.

" None of my business, I'm her best friend. I told her when I lost mine. I'll talk to her about it later when we're alone. Perhaps I'll ask her to lunch tomorrow," she said.

Scott shook his head as she went into the bathroom. He didn't know why she cared so much about Lily's personal life. It was her business and no one else's. He just hoped that Alexis didn't make it to be a big deal and let it drop.


	19. Chapter 19

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!

Lily and Sean were watching TV together when Shawn got back from his meeting.

"Hey man," Sean said as he opened the door.

Shawn nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed to give Lily a kiss on the cheek.

" How was your meeting?" Lily asked taking his hand in hers and rubbing it.

"Good a bit boring. What have you two been up to all day. I hope not sitting around and watching TV all day," he replied.

Lily shook her head," No, I went swimming earlier then we went out to lunch. We've just been sitting here for about an hour watching cartoons,"

Shawn laughed," yeah, Sean loves that stuff. I'm glad he has someone he can watch it with," he said leaning his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

Sean smiled and took that opportunity to go into the bathroom.

Lily leaned over and kissed him slowly on the lips. He kissed her back as she gently pushed him onto the bed and onto his back. Shawn slid his hand on her back toward her butt, he stopped as he heard the toilet flush and sat up.

Lily sighed as Sean came out. Sean knew by the disappointed look on her face that he just stopped something from happening.

" I think I'm going to go hang out with Paul for a little bit and give you guys some alone time," Sean said grabbing the key to the room.

" You don't have to go if you don't want to man," Shawn said not knowing if he should be alone with her by how he was feeling especially how hard he was getting.

Sean laughed. He had no idea as to why Shawn wasn't more thrilled to be alone with Lily. She was a beautiful person and if she was his girlfriend he would be all over her by now. He really didn't like her in that way. She was more to a sister to him than anything. He just hoped Shawn would give in because by the looks of Lily she more than ready.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Sean said winking at Lily as she laughed.

When Sean was gone Lily walked over to Shawn," is everything alright? I know you wanted to take things slow but it has been two weeks and we have known each other for about a month now. Yes I am young but I'm also still a person and I have so many feelings for you," she said hoping that he would see her side of things.

Shawn sighed he didn't know why he was acting that way. He cared for her deeply and knew that she was young but that didn't give him an excuse to treat her like that.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed and sat down. " You're right, and I'm sorry. I guess I've been holding back because of your age and the fact that you are my niece's best friend."

" I didn't think my age or the fact that I was Alexis's best friend bothered you, at least that's what you told me. Did you have a change of heart?" she asked wanting to know because if he did then they should stop all of this.

Shawn shook his head and touched her cheek," No of course not, it's just that," he didn't know how to answer her.

" When you figure it out come tell me because I'm going to go hang out with Sean and Paul," she said standing up and leaving. She wasn't about get into another situation like this again. Her last boyfriend had no problem about her age but when her father asked him about them he chickened out. She loved him dearly and wasn't going to go through the same thing with Shawn.

Kevin, Paul, Show, and Sean were all in the bar drinking a beer when Lily decided to join them.

" Mind if I join you?" she asked as Sean starred at her in disbelief. He was very shocked to see her.

"Of course we don't mind. Have a seat," Kevin said smiling and pointing toward the seat next to him.

" Thanks," she said sitting down as Sean frowned.

" Where's Shawn?" Paul asked not knowing about the situation.

" He's upstairs thinking," she said as they starred at her confused.

" And what might he be thinking about?" Paul asked.

" Come on guys that's her and Shawn's business. Why don't we talk about something else," Sean said trying to change the subject.

" I agree. Have you asked out Stephanie yet?" Lily asked taking Kevin's beer and taking a sip. Kevin smiled as she handed it back to him.

" What? Why are you going to ask out Stephanie and do you mean Stephanie McMahon? She's one of our bosses if you guys break up she could hurt your career," Show said.

" She's nice I don't think she would do that and plus she's a cute girl. We do have a lot in common remember when we were married on television," Paul said.

"I think you guys would be sweet together and look there she is. Why don't you go talk to her because if you don't I will and I don't think you want that," Lily said which made everyone laugh.

"Alright I'll go but if she turns me down I'm coming back for you," Paul replied which made her laugh.

" She won't, trust me," she said as Paul left.

" Playing match maker are you? You should find me someone," Sean said as she nodded. Lily knew that Sean was a great guy and deserved someone special.

Kevin starred at her for a moment. He wondered why she was down here and Shawn was up stairs. Trouble in paradise already he didn't get it.

Lily noticed Kevin starring at her and wondered if he liked her. She wasn't very good at noticing those kind of things. Lily also wasn't sure how she felt about him and it scarred him because she knew she shouldn't like two people especially friends none the less.

Sean saw that they were both glancing at each other a sighed. He knew Kevin would be more than will to take her upstairs right now and he also knew Lily was probably more than willing. If Shawn didn't get over whatever it was he had wrong with him he could lose Lily before he had her.

Lily knew she had to get out of there before she made a mistake," I think I'm going to go see what Alexis is up to," she said as everyone said goodbye.

Sean smacked Kevin once she was gone," Ouch, what was that for?" Kevin asked rubbing his arm.

" Don't even think about it. Lily and Shawn are good together, don't get into her head," Sean said as Kevin shook his head.

" Look, if Lily and Shawn aren't happy then she deserves someone who can make that happen and if that's me then don't you want happiness for her?"

Sean didn't know what to think at this point. He wanted Lily to be happy and knew that Kevin could make her happy as well but didn't know how she felt about all of this.

Lily knocked at Alexis's and Scott's door. " Hey Lily what's up?" Scott asked opening the door and letting her in.

" I was wondering if Alexis was here?" she asked walking in.

" Yeah, she's in the bathroom taking a bath,. Why don't you have a seat, I'll let her know you're here," he said as she nodded.

Lily sat on the bed and turned on the TV. Scott came out and sat next to her.

" She'll be done in a couple of minutes. You alright? You seem a little tense?" he asked seeing that she was a little tense and a little confused.

Lily starred at him. She wanted to talk to someone about all of this and knew that she couldn't talk to Alexis because of how she feels for Kevin and she would go nuts. Scott was Kevin's best friend and really good friends with Shawn. She just wondered if she could trust him not to tell Alexis everything.

"Ok, If I tell you something can I ask you not to tell Alexis?" she asked looking at him.

Scott nodded," Of course you can. I don't have to tell her everything. You're my friend too, lay it on me."

Lily looked at the bathroom door," can we maybe go somewhere to talk?"

Scott was nervous now. Did he really want to be alone with her. " Yeah of course. Let me tell Alexis real quick," he said as she nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

****

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!

Lily and Scott went down the elevator and to the pool where no one was there.

Lily wasn't quite sure of how she wanted to tell Scott. She really liked Shawn but was also having feelings for Kevin. She knew she shouldn't let her emotions get the best of her but it was becoming hard. Lily had already been in a similar situation and knew that it only hurt everyone involved.

Scott noticed that she wasn't saying anything and was wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. If she didn't want Alexis finding out then it had to be about Shawn or was it something else.

" So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Scott asked wishing she would start because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. He didn't know why he was feeling this way because he had a great girl upstairs who loved him. Lily was with Shawn and he was one of his good friends. He knew he had to stop all these feelings.

" I know with what I'm about to tell you is probably going to make me sound like a horrible person but I have all these feelings mixed up and I have to talk to someone about them. I think I have feelings for Kevin," she said putting her head down and not wanting to see his response.

Scott laughed," is that all. It's perfectly normal for you to have these feelings. Look at Alexis, she liked Kevin and me almost all her life. She had to choose which one she wanted. Yes she shouldn't have acted the way she did with Kevin but if it helped her to make a decision. You can't help who you love or care for like you said in the car that day."

"Putting my words against me I see. Why can't life be simple?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

" Why would you want life to be simple then nothing fun would happen. Would you really want that? Not me. Yes my life has been very bumpy. I shouldn't have drank so much, cheated on my wife or any of my other crap but it was something I had to go through. I'm a better person because of all of it. I can't tell you who you should be with but I can give you some small advise. Think before you act because you can't take it back," Scott said thinking he should follow his own advise.

"Good advise. I'm gonna have to do some heavy duty thinking. Thanks for letting me vent and being here for me," she said hugging him and kissing him slightly on the lips. He kissed her back and felt a shock run through his body and he knew she felt it too. Scott was about to kiss her again when she spotted someone.

" Shawn," she said getting up and walking over to him.

Shawn starred at them a little confused. He wondered if he was walking in on anything but then he knew Lily and Scott was dating his niece so it wasn't possible.

"Can we go talk?" Shawn asked as she nodded. She said goodbye to Scott as Shawn held her hand back to the room.

Alexis was sitting in the tub when there was a knock at the door. "Coming," she said wrapping a towel around herself. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see who it was. "Kevin, what can I do for you?"

Kevin saw her in the towel and his mouth about dropped open. She sure looked hot and it was making him hard.

Alexis was leaning against the door waiting for an answer. He sure is taking his time. Is he checking me out, she thought to herself. No he isn't into her like that and she's with Scott. She already promised them both that she would never do anything like that again.

" Want to come in?" she asked stepping aside to let him in.

Kevin sat on the bed as she went into the bathroom to change. He was glad she did because if she hadn't she wouldn't have that towel on any more. What was he thinking? He already went over this with her that he wasn't interested. Maybe he wasn't and he was just attracted to her body, he hoped that was it because he could definitely feel it.

Alexis came out of the bathroom, combed her hair and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Where's Scott?" Kevin asked wondering when he's get back.

"Talking to Lily. I think she had some personal stuff that she couldn't talk to me about probably about my uncle," Alexis said.

Now he was really wondering what they were talking about and why couldn't she talk to Alexis about it. He knew that they were best friends and that Shawn was her uncle but he at least thought she could still come to her with things.

"Why would she talk to Scott?" he asked getting a little jealous but not too much that she could tell.

"I asked him to talk to her earlier and don't tell anyone I told you this but I guess they haven't you know and Lily's getting a little frustrated," she said wondering why Kevin cared so much.

Kevin was now shocked. That's why she was acting so weird earlier. He had his chance and he blew it but maybe not. Maybe now was his big chance. He had to get out of there to talk to her.

"I should probably get going. Could you tell Scott to give me a call?" he asked getting up as Scott came back into the room.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Scott asked coming into the room and putting his card on the table.

"Uhh, I have to get going but I'll definitely be calling you later," Kevin said as Scott nodded.

" That was strange," Alexis said as Scott layed down on the bed. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his chest.

"So, what did Lily talk to you about?" she asked wanting to know because it was obvious Lily didn't want to talk to her about whatever it was.

"I can't tell you. If Lily wanted you to know she would have talked to you about it. Sometimes people are going to tell me things and I'm not going to tell you everything they say and you're just going to have to accept it," he said getting deffensive.

" I was just asking a question. You don't have to get all defensive on me. I know that you aren't going to tell me everything. I respect that about you. I just hope if that it was big you would let me know. I care about Lily and I want her to be happy more than anything," Alexis said getting off the bed.

"I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have acted that way. Forgive me?" he asked as she thought about it.

"I will for a kiss," she said as he kissed her. It wasn't the same as with Lily but it still felt right. Being with Alexis felt right and he loved her more than anything. He wasn't about to screw it up either.

Shawn and Lily got to their room and she sat on the bed waiting for him to talk. She wasn't nervous about what he was going to say. She was nervous about Scott. He was her best friends boyfriend and even though she didn't intent things to go that way they did and now she was in a situation she didn't want to be in. Maybe she should just go home or even back to the family business even though she dreaded it more than anything.

It wasn't the family business she dreaded just the family. They took the one man she loved away from her and killed her sister who she loved. With a broken heart and her trust out the window she wasn't sure where she belonged anymore. Perhaps calling Phil the one person she trusted more than anything was definitely an option but what would he tell her. She needed to know before her relationship with Shawn continued.

Shawn was about to kiss her when she backed up now he was confused.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked not understanding.

" I need to think this through. I hope you understand but I need to call my Godfather, now," she said getting up and leaving Shawn on the bed confused.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the GREAT reviews!!**

Lily walked into the parking lot and sat down on the curb dialing her phone. She knew Phil was the only one who could help her make a decision. Making a decision shouldn't be so hard, especially this. Of course when she was with Chris it was the exact situation except that she was 15 and he was her uncles best friends and in his thirties. That's why she was always on Alexis's side because she was in a similar situation. She knew everyone probably thought she was a goody too shoes including Alexis but she wasn't.

She dialed Phil's number and got to voice mail," Hey, Phil it's me. I really need to talk to you so if you could give me a call when you get the chance I'd really appreciate it. Love you," she said hanging up the phone and dialing Casey's because she knew he always answered his phone.

"Hello," Casey said answering his phone.

"Hey, at least you always answer your phone," Lily said laughing.

Casey sighed. He knew something was wrong she rarely called him unless it was really important and she couldn't get a hold of Phil. "Yeah, Phil's at a meeting and I'm just sitting at home watching a movie. Everything alright?"

Lily sighed," I'm in a situation again and I can't make up my mind," she said.

" Like when you were with Chris?" Casey asked wondering because if it weren't for her father she would probably be married and have kids by now. He knew Lily was only 19 but she was very mature and was ready for a big commitment.

"Yeah. You know I still care about Chris very much and that I would do anything to be with him but he made his choice of my families business over me. You know Alexis?" she asked.

" Yeah, you've been best friends with her for the last two years now. You're on the road with her and her uncle right?"

"Yeah and I recently started a relationship with him," she said waiting for a reply.

" Good for you so what's the problem?" he asked wondering how it could be like it was with Chris.

Lily paused before answering, "I also like one of his other friends and I'm beginning to thing that I have feelings for Alexis's boyfriend," she said biting her lip.

"Wow that's big Lil. Have you slept with any of them yet?" he asked because if she has then she would be in an even bigger situation.

"No not yet. That's why I called Phil. I was about to with Shawn but I stopped myself before things got out of hand. I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. Could you just tell me what to do?" she asked almost pleading with him.

Casey now felt bad. He didn't want to lead her into the wrong decision but also didn't want to make it for her. He wished Phil would have actually answered his phone. " I can't do that sweetie. Follow your heart and look at all the good things about each of them and the things that will really annoy you. You'll have your answer soon, you always do."

Lily laughed," How did I know you were going to say something like that. I guess your right. The only question is which one do I really want to be with. They're all great guys,"

" Can't help you with that one darlin. I'll tell Phil to hurry up and give you a call when I hear from him," Casey replied.

"Sounds good, thanks,"

"And if you need me. You know I'm here,"

"I do, I'll call you if I need you," she said as he said goodbye.

" Well, that was a lot of help," she said sarcastically out loud as she felt hands on her shoulder. She turned around to find Sean.

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself? You know someone could just come and grab you and do who knows what to you," he said as she laughed.

"I'm a big girl Sean I can take care of myself," she said as he sat next to her.

" What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking,"

"About?" he asked but already knowing the answer.

"How much of a horrible person I am," she said putting her head down.

Sean put an arm around her," you're not a horrible person Lily just a girl who can't make up her mind. It doesn't make you horrible just because you can't decide who to be with."

"No?" she asked looking up with tears in her eyes. Sean whipped then with his hand.

"No it doesn't, it makes you a person who has feelings just like everyone else,"

Lily nodded, "yeah," she said as Paul and Stephanie showed up.

"Hey guys. What's going on? What are you doing sitting out here on the curb?" Paul asked as they stood up.

" We were just talking and what about you guys?" Lily asked smiling at Stephanie who was beaming.

"We were about to go to a club and we'd love you guys to join us," Stephanie said as Paul nodded.

"Sounds like fun! We should go get the others," Lily said as Paul smiled.

"Lets just call them when we get there." Sean said as they walked off to Paul and Stephanie's car.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Paul said as they went speeding out of the parking lot.

Lily and Stephanie were sitting in the backseat when Stephanie turned to her.

" So I hear you're the person I should thank for getting Paul to finally ask me out," Stephanie said as Lily laughed.

"Yeah, I knew you liked him and could tell the feeling was mutual. I just pushed him in the right direction,"

"Well I thank you and if you ever need me to help you with guy problems just let me know,"

"Really?" Lily asked in which Stephanie looked.

"You need my help?" she asked as she nodded. "I'm all yours," she said as they pulled into the lot.

lot.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the Great reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing!

They got to the club at around 6:00. Stephanie and Lily sat down as Paul and Sean went to get drinks. The club wasn't that packed yet so the girls could talk.

"So what's this guy trouble you're having?" Stephanie asked watching the people on the dance floor. Lily began to tell her as Stephanie listened intently.

"Wow and I thought I had problems. I know them all well but I don't think I could tell you who to choose. It also depends on your taste in men," Stephanie said as Lily looked confused.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"Well, Shawn is a sweet guy who is going to be gentle with you and be aware of your feelings. Kevin and Scott are a lot alike. They can both be rough but yet gentle. Both are funny, charming, and sweet. Now I'm not saying that Shawn isn't those things because he is. But like you were saying your best friend is with him so I don't think you should pressure him. However Shawn and Kevin are both single. Kevin is almost 40 though but I get the feeling age doesn't matter."

Lily laughed," you're right age doesn't matter to me. Thanks for your input I appreciate it," she said as Paul and Sean came back with drinks.

Sean knew Lily wasn't 21 but she looked old enough so he got her a beer. By the time 7:30 came Stephanie and Lily were both on the dance floor dancing together and drunk. Paul and Sean both watched as the women grinded up against each other. Paul smirked and Sean was getting hard.

"I didn't think you were into Lily," Paul said noticing the way he was looking at her.

"I didn't think I was either but I can't help but get hard when I see two beautiful women dancing together. It's a total turn on and you can't tell me that you're not as turned on as me," Sean said laughing.

"Of course I am. Two women dancing together is definitely a turn on. Where are the guys I thought they'd be here by now?"

Sean looked at his watch," you know Kevin and Scott. They'll probably show up at 9 or 10. I called Show and he said he couldn't make it but I'm thinking Shawn will show up soon. I'm not sure how Lily is going to be when they come but she's pretty toasty so maybe she won't notice,"

Paul shook his head. He couldn't believe it when Sean had told him. Lily was such a sweet and innocent girl she should stay with either Shawn's because Kevin was too rough and she deserved someone who was going to respect her not just sleep with her.

Lily was dancing with Stephanie when she felt arms circle around her waste. Paul kissed her neck," mind if I dance with Stephanie?"

"Of course not, I'll go see if Sean wants to dance," Lily replied as Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lily walked over and sat down in Sean's lap. He wrapped his arm around her. "Come dance with me please," she said giving him the puppy dog look.

Sean laughed," You're gonna give me that look huh. Yeah, come on," he said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Alexis was curling her hair when Scott came into the bathroom.

"Are you almost done. You've been in here for over an hour and Sean called an hour a half ago. You look gorgeous as usual so lets go get Kev and get going," Scott said getting annoyed that she was taking this long.

"I thought Kevin was taking his own car?" Alexis said unplugging the iron.

Scott shook his head," no, he decided to come with us plus it would be stupid for all of us to have cars there especially if we're driving."

"I'll drive since I won't be able to drink. I hope Lily is OK after everything. She seems disoriented at times and not able to make up her mind. About what I'm not sure though I just wish she could talk to me about it,"

"She will in good time sweetie. Now lets call Kev and head to the bar," Scott said grabbing his phone.

Shawn got to the bar at around 8:00 to find Paul and Stephanie and Sean and Lily all on the dance floor dancing and grinding up against each other. He shook his head as he went to the bar to grab a drink. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Sean but he was. Sean was on the dance floor with Lily who he had all these feelings for. He couldn't help but stare.

Paul had his arms around Stephanie when he whispered something in her ear. She laughed and nodded. Stephanie winked at Lily and Paul grabbed her hand. Sean was about to ask Lily something when he noticed Shawn sitting at the bar.

"Shawn's here," he said to Lily who turned and looked. She smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey handsome. Come here often," she asked seductively and then laughing.

Shawn turned around and looked at her eyes," You're drunk," he said taking her face in is hands to look in her eyes.

Lily giggled as Sean came over," hey man, when did you get here?"

Shawn shook his head," I can't believe you got her drunk. What is wrong with you?" he asked as Lily almost fell over.

"Come dance with me," Lily exclaimed grabbing his hand. She wanted to take him to dance but he took her to sit down instead.

"Drink this," Shawn said handing her some water.

"Come on Shawn, I want to dance. Please," she said putting her hand on his thigh and rubbing it.

Shawn didn't know what to think at this point. He really liked Lily and knew she had a right to drink and have fun but maybe he was getting to old for this kind of stuff. He would rather be home cuddling and watching a movie instead of dancing at some bar.

"Shawn just go dance with her. She's hot right now and maybe you can finally figure out how she feels," Sean said watching as she squirmed on her seat.

Lily was starring at Shawn not knowing why he wouldn't dance with her unless he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

"Lets go dance," Shawn replied taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Lily smiled and took his hand.

Sean was sitting drinking a beer when Kevin, Scott, and Alexis showed up and sat down next to him.

"About time you guys got here. What took you so long?" Sean asked looking at his watch because it was almost 9.

Scott and Kevin both looked over at Alexis, "I had to do my hair alright. Where's Lily?"

Sean pointed to the dance floor," on the dance floor with Shawn. Paul and Stephanie went who knows where. They should be back before we leave though."

"What about Show?" Scott asked watching Shawn dance with Lily. They all thought Shawn looked a little uncomfortable but they knew Shawn wasn't really into the bar scene.

"Said he was busy, probably talking to Sara," Sean said as Shawn and Lily came back.

"Alexis, when did you get here," Lily asked almost shouting and laughing.

Alexis laughed," I'm glad you're having a good time. Are you drunk?" she asked surprised because she didn't think her friend was into the bar scene and getting drunk.

"Just a little," Lily replied holding her fingers together and laughing some more. She sat down next to Kevin who smiled at her.

Kevin smiled at her and smirked. He knew Shawn was dating her but he also knew that they were having problems. Kevin shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"You want a drink?" Scott asked as he went to gab a drink.

"No, I'm good." Alexis said watching him go. " Who got her drunk?"

"I am not that drunk," Lily replied annoyed that Alexis would treat her that way.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "She really isn't and she's not a child. I don't know why you care so much anyway. You get drunk all the time just because you think she's perfect doesn't mean she is. Let her live a little," Sean said getting up and grabbing Lily's hand.

Shawn couldn't believe Alexis above all people would treat someone like that.

"He was right, I shouldn't be so judgmental. Lily has a right to do whatever she wants," Alexis said as Scott came back.

Lily laughed as they sat down at the bar. " Alexis is too judgmental you know," Sean replied as Kevin sat with them.

Lily smiled at Kevin and grabbed his hand. She didn't say two words as they went to the dance floor.


	23. Chapter 23

********

Thanks for the awesome reviews! I know I've been going slow on this story. I've been working on other ones! Please keep the reviews coming, I need all the help I can get!

Lily woke up, rolled over, and felt her head. She was nauseated from drinking all those beers and shots. Drinking was never one of her specialties.

She heard the shower stop and wondered what had all happened last night and hoped that she didn't make a mistake by doing anything stupid.

Shawn stepped out of the shower and smiled. "So I hope you're not too nauseous to go have breakfast this morning?" he asked while grabbing his clothes.

Lily shook her head," Not at all. I shouldn't drink so much. Would you remind me of that the next time I drink please?" she asked not liking the way she was feeling.

He nodded and went into the bathroom to change and get ready. Shawn didn't like it one bit when he saw that Lily was so drunk last night. He knew that he should let her live life and go to bars and have fun with her friends but he didn't want to have that life any more. Drinking and getting drunk was something he did in his younger days and he didn't want to go back to that part of his life. " Maybe she should be with someone more her age and wants to do those sort of things," he thought out loud as he opened the door.

Lily smiled, walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and lingered for a moment. She moaned as he licked her top lip encouraging her to open her mouth which she obliged. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her into the wall.

Pushing herself into him she could feel how hard he was getting. She slid her hand from his hair to his chest and further down to his crotch where he actually let her touch him. He groaned as he grabbed her hand and slid his hand up her shirt. He was about to touch her when there was a knock on the door.

"Don't get it," she whispered kissing his neck. He shook his head and apologized because it could be important.

Shawn opened the door to find Paul and Stephanie standing there.

"What's going on?" Paul asked coming in with Stephanie holding her hand.

Stephanie looked at Lily and knew. By the expression on her face she knew they were definitely interrupting.

"Why don't we come back later," Stephanie said trying to tug Paul back out of the room but he wasn't getting the picture.

Paul looked at her like she was nuts. It was her idea to see if they wanted to go have breakfast with them. She nudged him toward Lily when he finally got the picture. "Yeah, you know we'll come back later."

Shawn knew he should let them leave but he didn't want to be rude. "No come on in," he said as Lily put on a fake smile.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," she said going into the shower.

"Mind if I keep you company?" Stephanie asked as Lily shook her head.

After the girls were in the bathroom Paul smacked Shawn. "Ouch, what was that for?" Shawn asked rubbing his arm.

"You two were getting hot and heaving and you answer the door. What's the matter with you? Do you want her or not because if you don't then you should really let her know," Paul replied not knowing why Shawn wouldn't want to be with Lily because she was a good person.

"After seeing her at the bar last night I don't know. Maybe she deserves to be with someone who wants that kind of life because I don't want it any more," Shawn said.

Paul shook his head," Who said she wants that kind of life. Just because she was having fun and drinking doesn't mean she wants to party and drink every night. Steph doesn't like the bar scene at all but we wanted to go have some fun. I want that part of my life over as well. I'm ready to finally settle down and have some kids and so is she but that doesn't mean we're not going to have fun once in a while,"

"Maybe you're right but I keep freezing up with her. Whenever she tries something with me I don't know what's wrong with me, it's not like me," Shawn said no knowing why he was acting that way with Lily.

"It's probably because she's Alexis's best friend. I know this is a bad example but it didn't bother Scott to make a move on Alexis so why should it with you. Yes I know that you're different than Scott but if you have any feelings for her at all go for it and if not tell her and let her go," Paul said as he turned on the television and sat on the couch.

Lily started the shower and stepped in. "So I don't get it. Does Shawn not think I'm attractive any more because when we were kissing I thought he liked it and everything but maybe I was wrong. I'm just so confused and I can't talk to Alexis about all this."

Stephanie shook her head. She didn't get it either. Lily was a very beautiful girl. She knew she was young but that never stopped Shawn before but then again she was Alexis's best friend.

"You just need to tell him how it is. Make him choose then at least you know how he's feeling and if he doesn't want to be with you. Then you can be with someone who actually wants you because trust me by the way Sean and Kevin were dancing with you you'll definitely end up with one of them or maybe both of them if you know what I mean," Stephanie said as Lily laughed.

"You are so bad, I didn't know they were into a three some," Lily said shocked that they could be that way.

"Oh yeah. Paul said that Kevin, Scott, and Sean were all into that. Paul also said that if I was ever feeling exotic that we could try it some time,"

"Now that would be fun," Lily said as she turned off the water and Stephanie left to let her change.

Stephanie found Paul on the couch watching TV and told him that they should go.

Paul looked at Shawn before leaving.

"So I think we need to talk," Shawn said when Lily came out of the bathroom.


End file.
